Red Descent
by graham coxon
Summary: David musi zmierzyć się z przeszłością własnego ojca. Scorpius próbuje nie utrudniać, ale jakoś nie pomaga. Dwight lubi czystość i zawsze służy światłą radą na temat detergentów. Trzy skrajności, które przy jednej myślodsiewni stają się małymi ludzikami, bojącymi się wkroczenia z butami w czyjeś głowy. Nie byle jakie głowy.
1. Prolog

Dopisek odautorski:

Akcja dzieje się w roku 2025, z oryginalnych postaci uchował się tylko Scorpius, w którym widziałam potencjał, reszta to OC, świat magiczny stanowi tło dla poczynań moich bohaterów. Nie oznacza to jednak, że kanon wyrzuciłam do śmietnika — ma się całkiem dobrze i nie zamierzam tego zmieniać. W tekście mogą występować przekleństwa, sceny absurdalne oraz dla niektórych osób drastyczne.

Opowiadanie publikuję również na red-descent. blogspot .com

Miłej lektury!

**Prolog**

Zielone oczy obserwowały uważnie dłonie, które sprawnie kroiły przeróżne rośliny ostrym nożem i mieszały je w kociołku; zęby, które zagryzały dolną wargę, kiedy część przepisu wymagała większego wysiłku. Ciekawskie rączki próbowały dosięgnąć świeżo zerwanych kwiatów leżących na brzegu stołu, ale cofały się automatycznie, przeganiane fuknięciem albo groźbą, że ich właścicielka zaraz wróci do swojego pokoju.

Pomagała.

Chciała pomóc.

Mogła jedynie patrzyć i starać się nie przeszkadzać, choć korciło ją, żeby samej wrzucać wszystko do kociołka, machać różdżką z taką wprawą i wdziękiem. Kobieta, która naprzeciw niej w takim skupieniu warzyła eliksir, była jej osobistą bohaterką, jeszcze chwila a powiesiłaby sobie jej zdjęcie nad łóżkiem. Na okrągłej buzi malował się zachwyt, z upływem czasu zwiększał się coraz bardziej, przechodząc w ślepe uwielbienie.

Siedziały tu od kilku godzin, mama kilka razy wołała ją na obiad, ale nie mogła wyjść w takim momencie! Jeszcze coś ją ominie, to wszystko takie piękne, takie ważne, takie… pachnące. Istotnie, para unosząca się z kociołka roznosiła po całym pomieszczeniu kwiatowe zapachy, które mogłaby wdychać do końca życia. Wychyliła się do przodu, chcąc zerknąć do kotła, ale mimo wysokiego stołka wciąż była za mała.

W pewnym momencie para zmieniła się w gęsty, biały dym unoszący się spiralami w stronę sufitu, a twarz kobiety rozświetlił uśmiech tak szeroki, że aż odrobinę upiorny. Dziewczynka nie zwróciła na to uwagi, oczarowana tym, jak to pięknie wygląda z jej perspektywy. Stanęła na stołku i zrobiła chwiejne owacje, co na chwilę wyrwało czarownicę z transu i chyba dopiero teraz przypomniała sobie, że przez cały ten czas nie była tu sama.

– Mam dla ciebie zadanie – powiedziała tajemniczo i wyjąwszy z kieszeni małą fiolkę, napełniła ją szybko eliksirem. – Powąchaj i powiedz, co czujesz.

Dziewczynka ostrożnie przejęła od niej fiolkę z czerwonawym, błyszczącym płynem, po czym z wahaniem wciągnęła w nozdrza jego zapach. Przez chwilę milczała, próbując oswoić się z tym dziwnym uczuciem, gdzieś w okolicach żołądka, aż w końcu tylko westchnęła ciężko, wciskając mały flakonik z powrotem w ręce kobiety.

– Ciasto czekoladowe, perfumy mamy i… i… Nie rozpoznaję tego zapachu, ale jest cudowny – odpowiedziała w końcu drżącym głosem, przyciskając dłonie do zarumienionych policzków.

Czarownica rozpromieniła się jeszcze bardziej i pokiwała głową, jakby odpowiedź jej wiernej fanki wyjaśniała wszystko. Z namaszczeniem wyciągnęła z szafki zawieszonej pod sufitem ozdobną karafkę i wlała do niej cały eliksir. Nożyczki w tym czasie wycinały prostokąt z ozdobnego papieru nad jej głową, chwilę później opadł niczym liść na jej wyciągniętą dłoń. Przykleiła go do naczynia i machnęła różdżką gdzieś w stronę stolika nocnego, z którego przyleciało pióro i zaczęło ozdobnymi literami kaligrafować na naklejce napis…

– _Czerwony obłęd – _szepnęły obie i uśmiechnęły się do siebie.

I każdy uśmiech miał inne znaczenie.


	2. Rozdział I

**Rozdział I**

W pewnym sensie przywykł do leniwych niedziel spędzanych w domu rodziców, podczas których głównie objadał się na cały tydzień i drzemał razem ze Scorpiusem na kanapie w salonie. A właściwie, Scorpius chrapał, a David cały czas go szturchał, bo kiedy zdążył się ułożyć z dala od jego wielkich łap, którymi dodatkowo przez sen machał, ten zaczynał charczeć, warczeć i prychać. Matka Davida nazywała to trybem odkurzacza. Właściwie to nigdy nie zaakceptowała tego, że najlepszym przyjacielem jej syna jest akurat Malfoy. Jego ojca też zdzierżyć nie potrafiła, a kiedy przekonała się, że Scorp jest dwa razy gorszy – nienawiść zwiększyła się podwójnie i została równo podzielona pomiędzy ich dwóch. Była jednak na tyle taktowna, że nie okazywała tego, na czas weekendów pojawiając się tylko wtedy, gdy trzeba było podać na stół obiad. A właściwie machnąć różdżką, by talerze same się rozłożyły, bowiem była typem gospodyni, który nie brudzi sobie rąk, tym bardziej tysiąca eleganckich sukienek, innej na każdy dzień. Zazwyczaj nic nie jadła, ograniczając się do pilnowania, by jej mąż zażył swoje lekarstwo, a kiedy to opóźniał, za wszelką cenę starała się ukryć zniecierpliwienie, bo to jednak wstyd pokazać przy – w jej mniemaniu prostackim – koledze syna, jaka jest na co dzień. Powiedziałby pewnie wszystko Astorii, a ta miałaby satysfakcję aż do następnego przyjęcia organizowanego przez McMillanów, gdzie zadałaby bardzo głośno nietaktowne pytanie, czy Vena przypadkiem mężulka nie podtruwa.

Wracając jednak do niedzieli, ta akurat nie była leniwa – można ją było określić mianem nad wyraz żywej. Niebo wolne było od chmur, czy też małych obłoczków, toteż słońce miało całą jego lazurową powierzchnię dla siebie. Przygrzewało mocno, zmuszając ludzi do skrycia się w cieniu werand, tudzież kąpieli w basenie. Choć był to jeden z tych dni, kiedy woda nie ochładza tak, jak ochładzać powinna, a zwykłe mruganie, czy nawet ziewanie, prowokuje ciało do produkowania potu w zadziwiających ilościach. Stół z jadalni wyniesiono do ogrodu, w miejsce wręcz idealne, pod starym dębem, który pamiętał jeszcze czasy Voldemorta. Obiad przebiegał więc dosyć spokojnie, wszyscy skupiali się na tym, by jak najmniej spocić się przy przeżuwaniu, nawet Scorpius głównie machał różdżką na ręcznik, żeby otarł mu pot z czoła. Wyglądało to tak, jakby kwestią czasu był moment, kiedy zaczaruje widelec, żeby go karmił i szklankę, żeby wlewała mu do gardła wodę. David aż tak tego gorąca nie odczuwał, ale nie komentował niczyich zachowań. Siedział w końcu obok ojca, a Gabriel odziedziczył po dziadku ten irytujący nawyk dźgania swojego dziecka różdżką, żeby się uspokoiło. Gorzej, kiedy machnął za mocno. Raz podpalił obrus i matka była na niego wściekła dobry tydzień. To znaczy, nie robiła obiadów, za to była bardziej rygorystyczna jeśli chodzi o Davida, wysyłała mu przynajmniej jeden wyjec podczas każdego „oficjalnego bycia obrażoną", robiąc mu tym samym wstyd przy kolegach, bo oni nie dostawali koperty drącej się o tym, że jest młodszą kopią Gabriela, niewdzięcznikiem i klonem Scorpiusa Malfoya jednocześnie, różnią się tylko jednym – ten drugi ma mniejszy mózg.

Po obiedzie matka się ulotniła, pozwalając im w końcu zachowywać się normalnie, choć Malfoy głównie jęczał i starał się znaleźć policzkiem na stole jakieś chłodne miejsce. Ojciec popadł w stan drzemki, nogi trzymał na drugim krześle, a pod głowę podłożył sobie poduszki, które najprawdopodobniej przywołał z salonu. Przecież nie będzie sam po nie wstawał, w końcu gwałtowne ruchy są męczące przy trzydziestu stopniach w cieniu. David sięgnął po Prorok Codzienny leżący po stronie ojca i otworzył go na przypadkowej stronie, szukając czegoś, co go zainteresuje. Dowiedział się między innymi, że wyzwolone czarownice planują strajk w Ministerstwie, jakiś czarodziej z Kornwalii ledwo uszedł z życiem po ataku dzikiego wodnika Kappa i właściwie to nic się poza tym nie działo, chyba że ktoś fascynował się nudnym wywiadem z urzędnikiem Departamentu Czystości. Przewrócił stronę, tym razem tylko zerkając na tytuły w nadziei, że może mu się wydawało, że Prorokowi spada poziom. Wtedy w oczy rzuciła mu się reklama, przedstawiająca grupkę facetów rzucających sobie kafla i uśmiechających się szeroko...

– Ej, Scorp. – Szturchnął przyjaciela i podsunął mu gazetę pod nos. – To jest o tym meczu, tym-tym, na który twój ojciec nie mógł załatwić nam biletów. Tych jakichś Karzełków z Ogródka.

Scorpius nagle jakby się ożywił i wyrwał mu Proroka z rąk. Rozłożył go na stole i zaczął czytać, w połowie wręcz wstrzymując oddech, a kiedy skończył, tylko wydał z siebie odgłos, jakby chciał głośno krzyknąć, ale obawiał się, że pan McMillan wydłubie mu różdżką oko. Postukał palcem w poruszające się postacie, które rozpierzchły się po całej stronie, łypiąc na niego groźnie, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi, podekscytowany jak po pierwszym meczu z Gryffindorem, kiedy tak mocno trzasnął pałką w ich ścigającego, że został wydalony z drużyny i wlepili mu szlaban. Wrócił po interwencji ojca, ale utrzymywał, że po prostu nie mogli bez niego żyć.

– Jak siebie kocham, Dave, musimy to wygrać! – Starał się mówić cicho, ale widać było, że najchętniej zdarłby gardło z radości.

– Ale co wygrać?

– No, konkurs, łosiu.

– Aha.

Scorpius przejechał sobie dłonią po twarzy, by nie trzepnąć go nią w głowę. To była chyba jedyna rzecz, która ich różniła – Quidditch. David zbytnio się tym nie interesował, mimo że przez trzy lata był pałkarzem w drużynie Ślizgonów. Jeśli miał być całkowicie szczery to wstąpił do drużyny tylko ze względu na ojca, który chciał, żeby kontynuował rodzinną tradycję. Scorpius za to znał wszystkie drużyny i jeździł z ojcem na mecze, żeby móc buczeć na te, których nie lubił. Czyli wszystkie, poza tymi nieszczęsnymi Gargulcami z Gródka. Byli to praktycznie sami Rosjanie, wyglądający jak stado apatycznych anorektyków, prócz oczywiście obrońcy, przypominającego ochroniarza, który lubi wrzucać ludzi do kontenera na śmieci. Dave był prawdziwym ignorantem i w ośmiu przypadkach na dziesięć mylił ich nazwę, doprowadzając tym samym kumpla do szału.

– Musimy wygrać, można się z nimi spotkać, pogadać, nie wiem, może by mnie wkręcili do drużyny, może jak się dowiedzą, że Draco Malfoy to mój ojciec to z wrażenia padną i będą błagać o autograf...

– Ale co trzeba zrobić, żeby wygrać spotkanie z tymi całymi Gargulcami?

– Gargulcami z Gródka? – Na dźwięk głosu Gabriela obaj podskoczyli jak oparzeni, Scorpius o mało co nie spadł ze swojego krzesła, ale pokiwał głową, starając się wyczuć, czy niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni i czy zaraz przypadkiem nie usłyszy, że są najgorszą drużyną w historii. Nigdy nie widział McMillana poważnego, nie wyglądał za ciekawie, właściwie to trochę się go bał, bo chyba po raz pierwszy nie miał wrażenia, że mężczyzna zaraz wybuchnie śmiechem. Wręcz przeciwnie, bardzo prawdopodobny był ryk wściekłości albo wyrzucenie Malfoya przez płot.

– Żadnego konkursu nie będzie – powiedział w końcu, zabierając im gazetę i stuknął w nią końcem różdżki, chwilę później była tylko kupką popiołu. – Żadnego meczu także, w życiu tam nie pojedziesz, a jak Scorp chce jechać, to niech sobie znajdzie innego kolegę. To banda popaprańców, na czele z tym całym szukającym, jeszcze rzucą na ciebie jakieś zaklęcie i cię skroją, myślisz, że ja nie wiem po co takie konkursy są organizowane? Nie macie lepszych zajęć? Jesteście już pełnoletni, Londyn jest duży, możecie zobaczyć tyle ciekawych rzeczy, a wam się gównianych meczy zachciewa. Wspomnisz moje słowa, jak dostaniesz pałką po łbie, wtedy zmądrzejesz. CO SIĘ TAK PATRZYCIE, CZY WYGLĄDAM JAKBYM ŻARTOWAŁ?! GDYBYM MÓGŁ TO BYM CI DAŁ SZLABAN, DAVE, ALE NIESTETY, NIE MAM NAD TOBĄ KONTROLI. UDOWODNIJ MI, ŻE MASZ TROCHĘ ROZUMU.

Po tych słowach odsunął gwałtownie krzesło i skierował się do domu, przedtem jeszcze rzucając im ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

David wzruszył ramionami. Cóż, może i reakcja ojca była nieco przesadzona, ale pamiętał jeszcze wakacje, podczas których pojechali na mugolski festiwal muzyczny, bo Scorp uparł się, że chce zobaczyć, jak się bawią niemagiczni. Przyczepił się do nich jakiś pijany facet, który chciał pożyczyć funta. Malfoy zaczął mu grozić ojcem i skończyli w błocie, bez pieniędzy, a Dave bez butów, bo koledze faceta jego własne przemakały, to czemu miał sobie nie „pożyczyć". Może dlatego Gabriel się martwił i wciskał im jakieś bajki, w końcu obaj nie byli zbyt dojrzali, właściwie to w ogóle, może się bał?

– I tak pojedziemy, czego oczy nie widzą, tego sercu nie żal – mruknął w końcu.

Scorpius nie wyglądał na do końca przekonanego, ale pokiwał powoli głową. Wziął głęboki wdech, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu zrezygnował. Bał się komentować tę sytuację.

Poniedziałek przyniósł niepogodę. Od rana mżawka zamieniała się miejscami z ulewą i nie zapowiadało się na rychłą zmianę pogody, chyba że ktoś odgoniłby ciemnoszare chmury znad miasta. Londyn najwyraźniej postanowił zgrać się z humorem Scorpiusa, który od ich powrotu do mieszkania nie odezwał się ani słowem i nakrzyczał na Dwighta, że chce odkurzać w jego pokoju. Tak samo David, jak i Scorpius wiedzieli, że jeśli ich „trzecie koło" chce sprzątać, to nie wolno mu tego zabraniać, bo wtedy już w ogóle przestanie dbać o mieszkanie i będą musieli sobie radzić sami.

Dwight Pearson był osobą, która najprawdopodobniej urodziła się już z nerwicą natręctw i płakała nie dlatego, bo była głodna, tylko przez to, że trzeba uprać jej śliniak. Był wyjątkowo rygorystycznym prefektem i początkowo przyjaźnili się z nim tylko po to, żeby uniknąć szlabanu za czepianie się pierwszoroczniaków. Potem jednak zdążyli się do niego przyzwyczaić i naprawdę został ich kumplem, choć momentami był tym trzecim członkiem gangu, o którym czasem się zapomina. Odkąd zamieszkali we trzech w mieszkaniu, które kupił im ojciec Davida, Dwight zachowywał się tak, jakby za wszelką cenę nie chciał dać im o sobie zapomnieć. Potrafił o trzeciej w nocy zmywać naczynia, bo „mieszka w chlewie ze świniami", ewentualnie wyprać im całą zawartość szaf, bo „z takimi to wstyd wyjść, już prędzej pozwoliłbym wam iść w piżamach". Dlatego kiedy wrzeszczano na niego za to, że chce coś wyczyścić, zamykał się w sobie i potrafił polerować swoje odznaczenia i puchary bity tydzień, nie odzywać się do nich ani słowem i nawet nie jadłby nic, gdyby głodówka przez długi czas nie groziła śmiercią.

Wieczór zapowiadał się cudownie. David miał dość atmosfery panującej w mieszkaniu, więc pod groźbą wywalenia Dwighta i Scorpa na zbity pysk (właściwie to nie mógł tego zrobić, ale był najmądrzejszy z tego grona, więc taka gadka działała), zarządził, że wybiorą się wszyscy do Dziurawego Kotła na piwo. Wygonił ich do korytarza i pilnował, żeby przypadkiem nie rzucili na niego żadnego zaklęcia, tylko wzorowo ubierali buty i kurtki. Sam starał się tryskać optymizmem, choć na zewnątrz właśnie rozpętało się tornado i tylko szaleńcy wychodzili z domu. Kilka minut później prowadził ich już ulicami Londynu, starając się zacząć jakąś rozmowę, ale żaden nie był do tego chętny. Malfoy z uporem maniaka kopał puszkę, choć widać było, że chętnie zabiłby nią Davida i nie miał nawet wyrzutów sumienia, bo wtedy mógłby wrócić do swojego pokoju. Dwight za to zapiął swoją kurtkę aż pod szyję i założył kaptur, zapinając na nim wszelkie guziki, zasuwając zamki i zaciągając sznurki. Wyglądał jak żółw a dopełniała tego jednoosobowa parasolka, którą podtrzymywał głową, bo akurat wciskał dłonie w skórzane rękawiczki. Nie chciał prowadzić inteligentnej konwersacji z żadnym z nich, wolał ukryć się za ubraniami, ochrona przed zimnem ważniejsza w tym momencie była od rozmowy z przygłupami.

Dochodziła dwudziesta pierwsza i Dziurawy Kocioł był pełen ludzi, kiedy w końcu dotarli na miejsce. Praktycznie nigdzie nie było wolnego miejsca, czarodzieje i czarownice nie zostawiali wolnych krzeseł przy żadnym stoliku.

– Cóż, Dave, to jest znak, że musimy wracać... – Scorp nie brzmiał jak ktoś, kto jest mocno zawiedziony takim obrotem sytuacji. Wręcz przeciwnie, odwrócił się już w stronę drzwi i zamierzał wyjść.

David wpadł w panikę. Co teraz? Nie po to spędził tyle czasu na wprowadzaniu pozornego rygoru w ich „małej społeczności", żeby teraz mieli wracać do domu. Tutaj było ciepło, a na zewnątrz królowała mżawka połączona z nieprzyjemnym wiatrem, poza tym miał ochotę na to cholerne piwo, nawet jeśli przez jakieś pół godziny żaden z nich miał się nie odzywać i udawać, że wcale nie ma ochoty zabić wszystkich w lokalu. O mało co nie powalił przyjaciela zaklęciem, właściwie już wyjmował różdżkę, kiedy nagle usłyszał swoje imię. Przez chwilę myślał, że to jakieś halucynacje z niedożywienia, ale kiedy ten sam głos ryknął „MCMILLAN!" z drugiego końca pubu, a kilka głów odwróciło się w tamtą stronę, zerkając na jego właścicielkę z niesmakiem, był już pewien. Uratowała go Puchonka, z którą w normalnych okolicznościach raczej nie zamieniłby słowa.

Wyszczerzył zęby i pomachał jej radośnie. Zignorował głośny jęk Malfoya i ciche prychnięcie Pearsona, nie zamierzał z nimi w ogóle dyskutować, po prostu zaczął ich ciągnąć w stronę kilkuosobowego stolika, przy którym siedziała dziewczyna. Nie wiedział, czy jej krzyki były zaproszeniem, ale dosiadł się bez pytania, wzrokiem nakazując kumplom, by zrobili to samo. Imogen Heat była nieco zaskoczona, ale i zadowolona, że wieczór, który miała spędzić samotnie, zmienił się w miłe spotkanie z kolegami ze szkoły. A właściwie to miała nadzieję, że będzie miło, nawet poprawiła koszulę i uśmiechała się lekko. Dwight zdjął z pewnym trudem kaptur i wyjął lustro, by móc w nim uczesać włosy. Nie były przylizane jak zwykle, tylko nieco rozczochrane, dlatego po chwili wahania wyjął ze skórzanej teczki również brylantynę, która miała zrobić z nich hełm. Szczytem nieprofesjonalizmu byłoby, gdyby te nie były odporne na wiatr czy powietrze, którym oddychał Scorpius. I tak dzieliła ich Imogen, ale to jednak nadal ryzyko. David wciąż szczerzył się jak nawiedzony, pięć minut później już z piwem i próbował przesłać Puchonce telepatyczne „dziękuję", ale chyba zaczynała się go bać, bo po dłuższej chwili nie utrzymywała już z nim kontaktu wzrokowego, tylko podziwiała sufit.

– Imogen, czytałaś może wywiad z moim ojcem we wczorajszym Proroku Codziennym? – Dwight przerwał w końcu ciszę, prostując się na krześle.

Wyrwana z transu Imogen przez chwilę nie wiedziała co ma powiedzieć, więc tylko potrząsnęła głową, rumieniąc się lekko. Nigdy jakoś nie darzyła go sympatią, zwłaszcza kiedy jeszcze był prefektem. Nie wiedziała o czym ma z nim rozmawiać, bo zazwyczaj temat o pogodzie schodził na środki czystości albo ubrudzone buty, bo przecież ludzie to fleje, nie czyszczą chodników z błota. Rozpoczynała się wtedy jedna z wielu litanii o tym, jak to świat nie jest przystosowany do Dwighta i jak to oddziałuje na jego psychikę. Teraz wyglądał na zawiedzionego i już otwierał usta, by streścić jej ów wywiad, kiedy nagle odezwał się Scorpius:

– Nikogo nie obchodzi twój stary, deklu, więc z łaski swojej wróć do czyszczenia swojej odznaki.

Wargi Dwighta wykrzywiły się w grymasie i zacisnął pod stołem pięści. Dałby mu w twarz, gdyby nie to, że delikatna skóra na jego dłoniach mogłaby ulec uszkodzeniu. Nie wiadomo, może jeszcze złapałby jakąś grzybicę.

– Tylko tyle potrafisz, zwyzywać porządnego człowieka. Dno i dwa metry mułu, Scorpiusie, a ja tyle dla ciebie robię, siedzę po nocach, żebyś nie topił się w brudzie i wstydzie, kiedy zaprosisz kogoś do naszego mieszkania! Nie popisuj się przed biedną Imogen, zaprosiła nas do stolika w nadziei na konwersację na poziomie, a nie obrzucanie siebie wzajemnie błotem, prawda, Imogen?

Rumieńce na jej policzkach zmieniły się w prawdziwy ogień i pierwszy raz w życiu żałowała, że jest ruda, a jej włosy są krótkie, bo zapewne nie można było ich odróżnić od twarzy. Nie wiedziała, gdzie ma patrzyć, wszyscy wydawali jej się nieodpowiedni, dlatego wzięła głęboki wdech i wbiła wzrok w swój kufel. Liczyła na to, że zaraz zapadnie się pod ziemię wraz ze swoim krzesłem. Głupia, głupia dziewucha, lepiej było zostać samej i gapić się na ludzi.

– MAM POMYSŁ! – Ryk Davida negatywnie zaskoczył jego kumpli, za to napełnił ulgą Imogen, bo wiedziała już, gdzie ma patrzyć i nie była w końcu w centrum uwagi. Teraz wszyscy skupiali się na chłopaku i teraz on musiał kombinować, co dalej. – Ja i Scorp chcemy wygrać bilety na mecz w przyszłą środę, dlatego może przestańmy się kłócić i pokombinujmy nad czymś, co zapewniłoby nam też spotkanie z drużyną?

Zapadła cisza, podczas której wszyscy przetwarzali jego słowa. Chciał już zacząć oddychać spokojnie, ale Scorpius – jak zwykle zresztą – musiał to zepsuć:

– Za późno, już wysłałem swoje zgłoszenie – burknął, krzyżując ręce na piersi i posłał mu wyzywające spojrzenie, jakby chciał wywołać burzę, David jednak był tak zaskoczony, że nawet nie wiedział, co zrobić.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo twój ojciec odstawiał jakieś cyrki, więc uznałem, że się przestraszyłeś. Wyobraź sobie, że ja nie wierzę w jego wizje i nie boję się, że jakiś Rusek zajebie mnie żywcem swoją miotłą. Masz czas na decyzję, mogę zabrać jedną osobę. – Brzmiał tak, jakby wręcz był pewien wygranej, co potwierdził krzywym uśmieszkiem.

To był chyba koniec rozmowy, bo Dave nie wiedział, co ma mu odpowiedzieć. Z jednej strony był na niego zły, bo to Scorp przez całe dwa dni się dąsał, nie on. On nie wspomniał ani słowem o tym, że się boi albo ma wątpliwości i poczuł się niesłusznie oskarżony o to, że stchórzył. Z drugiej strony nie chciał się z nim kłócić tutaj, przy Imogen, która i tak wyglądała na zakłopotaną całą sytuacją. Dziwił się jej, że jeszcze stąd nie wyszła. Wzruszył ramionami i spuścił wzrok na piwo, na które nagle stracił ochotę.

– Dwightie, ja chętnie posłuchałabym jednak o tym wywiadzie – powiedziała w końcu nieśmiało Heat, zerkając niepewnie na Pearsona. Rozpromienił się i wyjął z kieszeni kurtki etui z okularami, które chwilę później ulokował na nosie. Odchrząknął i zaczął wspaniałą historię o tym, jak to Basil Pearson, Szef Departamentu Czystości, zmienił całkowicie Ministerstwo stworzeniem tegoż właśnie departamentu, jak to ludzie go kochają i powinni stawiać go za wzór.

Scorpius i David nie odezwali się do siebie już ani słowem przez resztę wieczoru, za to Dwight wypił cztery wody, bo co chwilę zasychało mu w gardle od ciągłego rozmawiania o czystości. Mówił o tym też w drodze do mieszkania i kiedy zmywał naczynia w kuchni późną nocą. Całkowita cisza zapadła dopiero nad ranem, gdy wszyscy trzej przebywali już w swoich łóżkach. Mimo tego, że tym razem Scorp w ogóle nie chrapał, David nie mógł zasnąć a głowę miał pełną pytań, na które niestety nie znał odpowiedzi.

Dlaczego ojciec był tak źle nastawiony do tych całych Gargulców? Co było z nimi nie tak? Może był przewrażliwiony? Czuł, że coś się wydarzy, ale nie miał pojęcia co i to spędzało mu sen z powiek. Wiedział jedno: musi to sprawdzić i pojedzie na ten mecz, czy ojciec tego chce, czy nie.

Ale najpierw musi wygrać. W tym momencie Scorpius zachrapał głośno, przez co Dave o mało nie dostał zawału, ale to utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że nawet jeśli jego przyjaciel ma iloraz inteligencji pieczonego ziemniaka, to potrafi załatwić sobie wygraną w głupim konkursie, a on prędzej umrze, niż puści go samego na spotkanie z tą „bandą popaprańców"...


	3. Rozdział II

**Rozdział II**

David, mimo że następnego dnia po aferze w Dziurawym Kotle cały czas czaił się z Prorokiem Codziennym po kątach, nie wysłał swojego zgłoszenia. Tchórzył za każdym razem, kiedy próbował wypełnić kupon; skutecznie powstrzymywał go choćby pełen wyższości wzrok szukającego siedzącego w rogu kartki ze złotym zniczem w dłoni. To nie było wytłumaczenie, bo takie samo spojrzenie posyłał ludzkości Scorpius codziennie, ale jednak... Bał się, przede wszystkim tego, że ojciec będzie wściekły, chociaż sam przed sobą nie potrafił się do tego przyznać. To było jak osobista porażka, sama świadomość, że Malfoy zna go lepiej niż on sam znał siebie, mimo że iloraz inteligencji tego pierwszego zdecydowanie już dawno zszedł do liczb minusowych.

Siorbał więc cały tydzień herbatę, starając się znieść psychicznie uwagi Dwighta, który wciąż ostentacyjnie nie odzywał się do Scorpiusa. Kroczył z dumnie uniesioną głową po mieszkaniu, jak zwykle nienagannie uczesany, z kilogramem brylantyny na głowie (jego motto brzmiało mniej więcej „twoje włosy twym hełmem"), ubrany w garnitur szyty na miarę. Jakby zaraz miał iść na rozdanie nagród Departamentu Czystości. Davidowi też powoli siadały nerwy, ale tylko przymykał oczy i odliczał do dziesięciu, wypuszczając razem z powietrzem całą złość. Sam był sobie winien.

Tydzień zleciał zdecydowanie za szybko i kolejny piątek powitał Davida prażącym słońcem przedzierającym się przez niespuszczone do końca rolety. Była ósma rano, Dwight wkroczył do pokoju z odkurzaczem i rozpoczął powolny mord na uszach McMillana, jakby na złość próbując zagłuszyć ryk urządzenia swoim wyciem, teraz był na etapie irytujących hitów końca dwudziestego wieku, „Cheri Cheri Lady" miało jeszcze długo wracać do Dave'a w koszmarach. Zakrył uszy dłońmi i schował się pod kołdrą, ale dźwięki nadal do niego docierały, wwiercając się w mózg. W końcu gwałtownie usiadł na łóżku i rzucił poduszką w Dwighta, ale ten w ostatniej chwili odsunął się pod ścianę, wciąż śpiewając swoją pieśń tryumfalną. Zazwyczaj poważne oblicze teraz ukazywało satysfakcję, którą za wszelką cenę starał się ukryć, ale wychodziło mu to tak samo dobrze jak zagłuszanie odkurzacza – źle. Jego skrzek jedynie wzmagał w człowieku rządzę mordu na wszystkich istotach żywych w promieniu trzech kilometrów.

— DWIGHTIE, PRZESTAŃ!

Gardło zapiekło go mocno, kiedy starał się przekrzyczeć hałas. Zero reakcji, jakiejkolwiek, jedynie on ucierpiał na próbach przywrócenia ciszy. Mógł tylko patrzyć, jak Dwight bezlitośnie wciąga odkurzaczem wszystkie jego skarpetki, które chwilę wcześniej walały się po podłodze. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że to wszystko ma związek ze Scorpiusem, ale bał się w ogóle ruszyć z miejsca. Jeszcze by oberwał rurą od tego wynalazku z głębi piekieł (jego matka nawet piekarnikowi nie ufała i przeniosła tę nieufność na swojego syna), jeśli Pearson nie był poważny, istniało ryzyko, że w tym samym momencie opętał go jakiś zły duch. Słońce świeciło Davidowi w plecy, a odkurzacz w pewnej chwili znalazł się tuż przed nim i dmuchał na niego nieprzyjemnym, ciepłym powietrzem. Nie potrafił stwierdzić, co jest gorsze, więc jedynie opatulił się kołdrą po sam nos i obserwował rozwój wydarzeń, jakby był meblem, częścią wystroju. Przebywanie z bandą świrów nauczyło go grania ściany i w końcu przestał uważać to za coś nienaturalnego, wręcz przeciwnie, wszyscy przyzwyczaili się do tego, że robi za tło Scorpiusa rzucającego się do bójki z każdym, kto śmiał go skrytykować.

Nagle dźwięki odkurzacza ucichły i ulga spłynęła na uszy Davida wraz z szumem, jakby położył się na plaży i wsłuchał całkowicie w odgłosy fal. Z wahaniem powstał, wciąż owinięty kołdrą w szczelny kokon i wytrzeszczył na Dwighta oczy. W jednej sekundzie zmienił się nie do poznania. Twarz miał poważną, jakby ubrał maskę zrobioną z kamienia i mierzył przyjaciela chłodnym spojrzeniem, w dłoniach wciąż ściskał tę nieszczęsną rurę od odkurzacza, możliwe że chciał zrobić mu krzywdę. Już chyba lepsze było to irytujące śpiewanie niczym z karaoke dla głuchoniemych.

— Dwightie…

— Zaprezentowałem ci właśnie, Davidzie, jak czuje się ktoś, kogo się pomija i nie słucha, kto zawsze czuje się jak trzecie koło u wozu i przedmiot przerzucany ciągle z miejsca na miejsce – przerwał mu Dwight, a na jego policzkach pojawiły się różowawe plamy, jakby od środka wstrząsało nim wielkie oburzenie. – Zachowanie tego neandertalczyka jeszcze mógłbym zrozumieć, ale spodziewałem się po tobie czegoś innego. Zawiodłeś mnie. A teraz wybacz, udam się do mojego pokoju, bo dłuższe przebywanie w tym hotelu dla bakterii wzmaga moją alergię. Żegnam.

Trzasnął drzwiami tak mocno, że David aż podskoczył, a po jego plecach przeszły nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Przez chwilę miał ochotę wybiec za Pearsonem i spytać, o co tu do cholery chodzi, ale wtedy to do niego dotarło… Usiadł z powrotem na łóżku, automatycznie przybliżając kciuk do ust, ta sytuacja chyba go przerastała i wrócił do wiecznie zwalczanego nawyku obgryzania paznokci. W ostatniej chwili się opamiętał i potrząsnął głową. Nazajutrz, dwudziestego trzeciego lipca, miał odbyć się mecz finałowy pomiędzy Gargulcami z Gródka i Jastrzębiami z Falmouth, które pierwszy raz od ponad dwudziestu lat wygrały sześć meczy z rzędu. Wygrały w ogóle jakikolwiek mecz. Tego dnia był piątek, a oznaczało to tylko jedno – Scorpius albo wygrał, albo przegrał. Albo miało się spełnić jego marzenie, albo ziścić najgorszy koszmar. Albo miał jechać sam, albo…

— Cholera jasna. – David zerwał się z łóżka i wybiegł z pokoju, po drodze o mało nie robiąc fikołka w powietrzu, bo Dwight zostawił odkurzacz na środku pomieszczenia. Miał nadzieję, że Scorpius był w mieszkaniu, bo miał zamiar dobitnie dać mu do zrozumienia, co sądzi o jego chamskim zachowaniu i nietakcie. O ile Pearson nie dramatyzował, a braku chęci zabrania na mecz nie wziął za bardzo do siebie.

Malfoy siedział w swoim pokoju i rozmawiał z kimś żywo przez telefon. David zatrzymał się w drzwiach i taktownie czekał, aż skończą się wszystkie „ochy", „achy", „zazdrościsz, kmiocie" i różne inne jego ulubione odzywki. Było ich dużo, a połączone z łaciną uliczną, tworzyły melodię niemiłą dla ucha; w pewnym momencie miał ochotę wyrwać mu z ręki to „kolejne urządzenie wymyślone przez leniwych mugoli" i kazać mu słuchać wywodu żywcem wyjętego z głowy Dwighta. W końcu Scorp odłożył aparat na poduszkę i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu pełnym radości, której Dave nigdy jeszcze u niego nie widział. No, może poza momentem, kiedy zmienił torbę córki Weasleyów w ropuchę i patrzył, jak biedny płaz zwraca atrament i strzępki kartek. David osobiście wolał podziwiać rządzę mordu na twarzy rudej Gryfonki, bo to pozwalało mu myśleć, że Malfoy dostanie niezły łomot. Upiekło mu się jednak, jak zwykle.

— Musimy pogadać – zaczął bardzo poważnym tonem, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Wolał, żeby Dwight tego nie słyszał.

— Już wiesz? Chciałem ci zrobić taką niespodziankę – przerwał mu Scorp i wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni dwa bilety i dwie fioletowe plakietki uprawniające do wejścia na teren szatni Gargulców. – Ojciec przysłał mi je dzisiaj rano, przyszły do domu rodziców taką naprawdę wypasioną sową, nie możesz ze mną nie jechać, matka obiecała nawciskać kitu twojej, że jedziemy pod namioty na jakieś zadupie akurat w ten weekend i nie możesz przyjechać do domu. A nawet jeśli, to na pewno twój ojciec nie będzie zły, przecież jesteś pełnoletni od kilku miesięcy, możesz robić co chcesz. Pearson już dostał spazmów, że nie chcemy jego kija w dupie ze sobą, ale średnia przyjemność słuchać tego pieprzenia o czystości barierek i kaloriach w żarciu na stadionie.

David bardzo chciał na niego nawrzeszczeć, powiedzieć, że jest zdrajcą i jak mógł zrobić taką przykrość ich przyjacielowi. Tak, przyjacielowi, mimo że Scorpius cały czas nim pomiatał. Chciał powiedzieć tyle rzeczy, ale tylko uśmiechnął się słabo i obaj wiedzieli, co to znaczy – cicho się na to wszystko zgodził, przełknął wszelkie odmowy i pretensje.

Jechali na mecz Gargulców. Wcale się z tego nie cieszył, ale to nie jemu miało to sprawiać radość, on miał tylko tkwić nadal między młotem a kowadłem, jak kompletnie nieasertywna ameba.

Niebo z błękitu przechodziło płynnie w kolor przypominający bardzo jasny pomarańcz, a potem wchodziło w czerwień zachodzącego słońca. Chmury znikały już za wieżowcami gdzieś w dali, liście drzew szeleściły cicho poruszane wiatrem. Ten wieczór, w odróżnieniu od kilku poprzednich, zapowiadał się spokojnie. Nie lało jak z cebra, nawet nie mżyło, grafitowe chmury nie wisiały ciężko nad miastem od samego rana, a ludzie z góry nie wyglądali jak stado parasolek przechadzających się ulicami Londynu.

Dmitrij Iwanow przystanął, by wgnieść w podłoże spalonego do połowy papierosa, którego przed chwilą tam upuścił. Ludzie mawiali, że marnuje fajki i przy okazji pieniadze. Dla niego to był sposób na uniknięcie raka płuc, a przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał, bo kłamstwo powtarzane sto razy w końcu staje się prawdą. W ogóle połowa rzeczy, które mówił czy myślał, na bank były urojeniami, ale on opanował trudną sztukę okłamywania samego siebie. Zapiął ciemną bluzę i, wcisnąwszy w jej kieszenie dłonie, ruszył przed siebie. Nienawidził tego miasta z całego serca. Przypominało mu o wszystkich sytuacjach zdecydowanie zasługujących na zapomnienie, ale przychodziły w najgorszych momentach jego życia i uderzały go z mocą stada rozwścieczonych byków. Jakby to on odczuwał działania złej karmy, a nie ci, którzy powinni już dawno dostać od życia mocnego kopa w dupę. Był ponurym i zrzędliwym skurwielem, zdecydowanie za starym na granie w jednej z lepszych drużyn byłego Związku Radzieckiego, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że lepszego szukającego nie znajdą.

Minął grupkę dresów i posłał im pogardliwe spojrzenie, ewidentnie szukał zaczepki, ale nie zareagowali. Lubił wszczynać bójki, choć – cóż za niespodzianka – na to też był za stary. Miał jednak na tyle mocną pięść, że zazwyczaj wychodził ze wszystkich tylko lekko poobijany. Był najmniej wyróżniającym się graczem w drużynie, najchudszym i najniższym, prędzej spodziewano by się takiego zachowania po obrońcy – rozrośniętym w barach Igorze, ale akurat ten zachowywał się „nieadekwatnie" do postury. Przyjmował kafle na klatę i nigdy nie korzystał ze swojej postury terminatora, żeby kogoś stłuc. Ciota. Dmitrij wszystkich uważał za cioty, ewentualnie pały stulecia. Nikt nie był wystarczająco dobry, by spojrzał nań z uznaniem, ani wystarczająco ciekawy do prowadzenia z nim rozmowy nawet na tak trywialne tematy jak "ładną mamy zimę tego lata".

Zatrzymał się przed budynkiem hotelu, jakby nie miał pewności, czy powinien tam wejść. Najchętniej wróciłby z powrotem na Litwę, gdzie ostatnimi czasy pomieszkiwał. Londyn był złym miastem i jeśli nie wygrają tego meczu z jego beznadziejną reprezentacją, obiecał sobie, że za to zapłaci. Ledwo zmusił się do tego, by tu przyjechać i reprezentować swoją drużynę, chciał mieć chociaż z tego jakąś korzyść. Splunął na chodnik, co spotkało się z dezaprobatą jakiejś kobiety stojącej nieopodal, ale zignorował ją i wszedł do środka, uprzednio biorąc głęboki wdech. Potrzebował cierpliwości, która uleciała, kiedy od progu powitał go znerwicowany kapitan.

Najbliższe otoczenie uważało Cyryla Danilowa za największego buca, jaki kiedykolwiek dosiadł miotły. Bóg był podobno dla niego za łaskawy, dając mu bardzo szczupłą, przyjemną twarz i metr dziewięćdziesiąt trzy wzrostu. Cyryl zachowywał się bowiem jak dziecko, które musi wszystko mieć na teraz, zwłaszcza szukający musiał chodzić jak w zegarku, bo jako jedyny zawsze się buntował. Nie robiłby tego, gdyby nie miał pewności, że i tak nie poniesie za to konsekwencji – mimo tych dwudziestu centymetrów różnicy we wzroście, Danilow miał ramiona jak zapałki, łatwiejsze do złamania, niż mogłoby się wydawać, w końcu był pałkarzem.

— Dmitrij, czy ciebie do końca popierdoliło?! – wrzasnął w ich ojczystym języku, chyba ostatkiem sił powstrzymując się przed strzeleniem kolegi w głowę. – Nie raczyłeś się nawet zjawić na treningu, czekaliśmy DWIE GODZINY, DOCIERA TO DO CIEBIE W OGÓLE, ĆWOKU?

Rosjanin przewrócił oczami i uniósł dłonie w obronnym geście.

— Wyluzuj – burknął i wyciągnął z kieszeni sakiewkę, którą potrząsnął, a monety w środku wydały charakterystyczny brzęk, obijając się o siebie. – Robiłem poważne interesy, _ćwoku_, kiedy ty właśnie skarżyłeś się tatusiowi, że zły i niedobry Iwanow się ciebie nie słucha.

Cyryl wytrzeszczył oczy i chciał już pochwycić pieniądze, ale Dmitrij szybko cofnął dłoń i wyszczerzył zęby w niekoniecznie miłym uśmiechu. To jeszcze bardziej zniekształciło jego rysy. Teraz nikt nie uwierzyłby już, że w Hogwarcie był Puchonem, jednym z tych, których uważa się za totalnych dziwaków, ale jednocześnie są tak mili, że po dłuższym czasie przebywania w ich towarzystwie nikomu to już nie przeszkadza. Kiedyś naprawdę był sympatyczny, choć te czasy pamiętają tylko „wybrańcy", bowiem im dalej tym gorzej, zwłaszcza początki grania w reprezentacji Litwy nie byli zdecydowanie dobrym tematem do wspominek – życie szukającego kręciło się wokół pędzonego w piwnicy bimbru i złotego znicza. Tak, to zdecydowanie były mroczne czasy, gdy świat czarodziejów próbował się odbudować po wojnie, a on wręcz przeciwnie, staczał się na dno z uporem maniaka. To chyba dobrze, że połowy z tych rzeczy zwyczajnie nie pamięta.

— Dima... Skąd to masz? – Pomiędzy brwiami kapitana pojawiła się pionowa zmarszczka, a w niebieskich oczach błyszczał niepokój. Czuł, że zdecydowanie za bardzo mu pobłażał, a co jeśli zadał się ze złym towarzystwem i teraz wygrają nieuczciwie mecz? Cholera jasna, to były chyba jedyne słowa, które teraz rozbrzmiewały w jego głowie.

— Tym się nie martw, młody. – Schował sakiewkę z powrotem do kieszeni i wyminął go. Recepcjonistka hotelu wyglądała na zaniepokojoną, jakby już przygotowywała się do dzwonienia na policję, ale uśmiechnął się do niej – miał nadzieję, że uspokajająco – i najwyraźniej zrezygnowała, choć można było odnieść wrażenie, że najchętniej by się tej dwójki stamtąd pozbyła. Nie interesowało go to, póki ich wyjazd zostawał w sferze jej marzeń, ważne było to, by mógł się wyspać przed jutrzejszym meczem.

Tej nocy jednak nie zasnął w ogóle, bo Londyn uważał za swojego wroga. Zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy zakłócał spokój swoich płuc, spalając całą paczkę ohydnych papierosów na hotelowym balkonie.

David był szczerze zaskoczony tym, jak bardzo różniły się mecze „profesjonalne" od tych szkolnych. Nie potrafił inaczej określić rozgrywek międzynarodowych. Atmosfery, wielkości stadionu, tego tłumu Rosjan gotowych do walki z pewnymi siebie Brytyjczykami i Brytyjczyków, którzy starali się nie prowokować ich otwarcie, bo przecież byli gospodarzami. Dopiero potem Scorpius uświadomił go, że są tak do siebie nastawieni, bo to mecz finałowy, a Gargulce zazwyczaj odpadały w przedbiegach. „Ruski się nas boją, a my boimy się Rusków, to coś w stylu relacji pomiędzy Dwightem i brudnymi talerzami", burknął w końcu, kiedy David spojrzał na niego tak, jakby ten mówił do niego po chińsku. Nadal nie rozumiał, jak naczynia mogą bać się Pearsona, ale westchnął tylko ciężko, częstując się od niego czekoladową żabą. Zastanawiał się, jak czuje się teraz Dwight. Po wybuchu złości w jego pokoju nie dawał już po sobie poznać, że jest zraniony do żywego, opatulił Dave'a szalikiem jakby jechał na Syberię a nie na mecz, ale Scorpiusowi nawet nie odmachał z okna. Najwyraźniej atmosfera między nimi wciąż była napięta, choć nie chcieli więcej denerwować pozornie neutralnego McMillana.

Stadion, jego zdaniem, był po prostu ogromny. Murawa nawet z tej wysokości (obliczył, że od ziemi dzieli ich co najmniej kilkaset metrów) wyglądała na soczyście zieloną i potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że pachnie jak świeżo skoszona, ale wywnioskował, że po prostu ją zaczarowano, żeby zrobić wrażenie na ludziach. A było na kim. Kilkadziesiąt rzędów zapełnionych praktycznie od góry do dołu i podzielonych na sektory, które po kilku minutach potrafił już rozróżniać przez kolory flag kibiców, wręcz pękały w szwach. I oni dwaj, tak wysoko, wśród nieznajomych ludzi z Ministerstwa, w towarzystwie Dracona Malfoya, który co chwilę dźgał swojego syna palcem w plecy, by ten przestał się garbić i gwizdać. W ogóle nie byli do siebie podobni. David obserwował ich z boku i musiał stwierdzić, że Dracon sprawiał wrażenie bardziej wyniosłego i odpychającego od swojego syna, choć ten drugi próbował ojcu dorównać i czasem nawet czesał się na bok, postarzając się o jakieś pięć lat. W jego przypadku było to dużo i z głupkowatym wyrazem twarzy przypominał starego wariata.

Nagle zapadła cisza i Minister Magii, znajdujący się gdzieś pośrodku trybun, zaczął przemawiać głosem pogłośnionym różdżką, ale David i tak nic nie rozumiał – dochodził do niego irytujący bełkot, jakby w ich sektorze zepsuły się głośniki. Wszyscy inni jednak wyglądali na przejętych całym wydarzeniem i słuchali go z uwagą, zwłaszcza Scorpius; na jego bladej twarzy pojawiły się wypieki. Zadawanie mu teraz jakichkolwiek pytań równało się z dostaniem czymś ciężkim w twarz, więc nie odzywał się, tylko obserwował wszystko uważnie. Po chwili na boisku zaczęły pojawiać się jakieś postacie. Początkowo David pomyślał, że to po prostu jakieś usterki techniczne, zepsuły się pętle, ale potem rozległy się dzikie wrzaski, jedna z postaci nagle powiększyła się do ogromnych rozmiarów… Dopiero po kilku sekundach zdał sobie sprawę, że rozpoczęła się prezentacja drużyn, Gargulce właśnie wyleciały na boisko i twarze poszczególnych graczy pokazywane były na wielkim ekranie. Wszyscy wyglądali identycznie nieprzystępnie i powielali jeden schemat: mocno zarysowane kości policzkowe, wysokie czoła, pozorny spokój, ale w oczach każdego kryło się coś niepokojącego, coś, co mówiło, że z nimi lepiej nie zadzierać, bo tacy jak oni lubią robić krzywdę. David poczuł, jak po jego plecach przechodzą ciarki i wycofał się, drużynę narodową oglądając już z dystansu, uśmiechnął się jedynie lekko, kiedy Scorpius zabuczał głośno, wyprowadzając tym samym swojego ojca z równowagi. Dracon trzepnął go w głowę i oddalił się od nich, jakby się ich wstydził.

Kiedy mecz się rozpoczął, w Malfoya wstąpił sam diabeł. Chłopak podskakiwał i wrzeszczał obco brzmiące imiona, nie przejmował się tym, że ludzie patrzą na niego dziwnie. Był w swoim żywiole, kibicował Gargulcom tak zaciekle, że David zaczynał się go bać. Jastrzębie z Falmouth co rusz próbowały dosłownie zabić przeciwników, ale trafiły na równych sobie i mecz przypominał bardziej grę, którą można by nazwać „ostatnia żywa osoba na boisku wygrywa". Tłuczki, w tamtym momencie najlepiej widoczne piłki, śmigały jak szalone; kafel pokonywał już chyba prędkość światła, podawany z ręki do ręki. Nie można już było nawet zorientować się, kto tak naprawdę wygrywa, a kto przegrywa. David wiedział tylko tyle, że obrońca rosyjskiej drużyny odbił kilka razy piłkę swoim brzuchem i jakiś Minister siedzący obok znudzonego Davida zdecydował, że ten stanie przed magicznym sądem za złamanie jakiegoś tam prawa. Zapewne założył się z kolegami, że Jastrzębie wygrają, co potwierdziło się, kiedy ogłoszono wszem i wobec, że Gargulce prowadzą sto sześćdziesiąt do czterdziestu. Scorpius o mało nie popłakał się z radości, Minister również – ze złości.

Pół godziny później było już po wszystkim. Szukający Jastrzębiów dostrzegł znicza i chciał jakoś się do niego przedostać wśród piłek niosących śmierć, a kibice wstrzymali oddech. To zaniepokoiło szukającego Gargulców, który błyskawicznie znalazł się obok niego i próbował jakoś go wyprzedzić, ale mężczyzna rozpychał się łokciami, starając się jakoś przeciwnika wyeliminować. Złotego znicza dopadli gdzieś w pobliżu dolnych trybun po lewej stronie Davida, na wielkim ekranie widać było rozpacz gracza Jastrzębi, gdy leciał w dół, zwalony z miotły przez tłuczka. Wyraźnie szczęśliwy szukający Gargulców pochwycił znicz i wygraną Rosjan potwierdził głośny ryk ich kibiców. Zwłaszcza Scorpiusa, który wrzeszczał jak opętany i machał flagą, podskakując w miejscu niczym jakaś fanka. Dla Davida oznaczało to tylko jedno – po spotkaniu z nimi będzie musiał zmienić tożsamość i uciec, najlepiej na Syberię. Malfoy podekscytowany to Malfoy zdecydowanie okropny.

Pomieszczenie, do którego zaprowadził ich jakiś czarodziej w fioletowej pelerynie, było stosunkowo duże. Znajdowały się w nim cztery kanapy i stolik, nijak nie pasujący swoim rozmiarem do… praktycznie niczego. Usadzono ich na przeciw drzwi, bo Scorpius uparł się, że musi wpatrywać się w nie, póki jego idole nie wejdą do środka. David oparł się ostrożnie o miękkie oparcie i wbił wzrok w sufit. W kącie siedział olbrzymi pająk, przebierający w miejscu swoimi owłosionymi odnóżami, a przynajmniej można było odnieść takie wrażenie, jeśli przebywało się od kilku lat z chłopakiem cierpiącym na arachnofobię. Dwight zapewne chciałby już wrócić do domu i wymyć wszystkie meble swoim Drewnobłyskiem 2001, w sumie dobrze, że go ze sobą nie wzięli.

— Dave, patrz jak drżą mi ręce – wyszeptał Scorp.

David przeniósł na niego wzrok, unosząc jednocześnie jedną brew do góry. Istotnie, dłonie Malfoya wręcz dygotały, a na jego twarzy pojawił się nieco psychopatyczny uśmiech. To było lepsze niż wszystkie zabawki, które kiedyś kupował mu ojciec, niż wszystkie najnowsze miotły – właśnie spełniało się jego największe marzenie i David trochę mu zazdrościł, bo nawet taki idiota jak Scorp miał cele i pragnienia, a on… A on lubił siedzieć na kanapie i czytać mugolskie komiksy.

To raczej nie zalicza się do hobby człowieka choć trochę ciekawego i ambitnego.

Miał już coś odpowiedzieć, ale drzwi otworzyły się i obaj podskoczyli, bo do środka, jeden za drugim, weszły Gargulce. Z bliska wyglądali jak przerośnięci siódmoklasiści i okazało się, że określenie „apatyczni anorektycy" było mocno przesadzone. Mimo że wszyscy, prócz obrońcy, zdecydowanie należeli do osób szczupłych, to jednak mięśnie wyraźnie odznaczały się na rękach i pod koszulkami; David przestraszył się myśli, która przyszła mu do głowy. „Zabijcie mnie szybko, proszę". Scorp podrygiwał z emocji i szczerzył zęby, chyba naprawdę ostatkiem sił powstrzymując się przed uściskaniem ich wszystkich. Pierwszy podszedł do nich kapitan. Sprawiał wrażenie miłego, uśmiechał się delikatnie, uwydatniając jeszcze bardziej kości policzkowe charakterystyczne dla ludzi głodzonych albo modeli o łydkach grubości zapałek. David z wahaniem uścisnął jego rękę; mężczyzna o mało nie połamał mu palców, a sygnetem nie oderwał w ogóle palca wskazującego – coś mocno mu się w niego wbiło i chłopak ledwo powstrzymał syk, ewentualnie ciche przekleństwo. Rosjanin mówił łamaną angielszczyzną i Dave zrozumiał tylko tyle, że ma na imię Cyryl i gratuluje wygranej. Następny był Lew, blondyn, który uściskał ich dwóch i zajechało od niego mocno wódką. Ważne, że chociaż udawał uprzejmego. Igor, obrońca szeroki jak szafa nawet Scorpowi wydawał się podejrzany i gdyby potrafili z Davidem rozmawiać ze sobą bez słów, doszliby do wspólnego wniosku – facet chyba zamiast obiadu jadł sporą dawkę sterydów. Dał im jednak swoje zdjęcia z autografem i zapewnił, że pieniądze z Mistrzostw przeznaczą na szczytny cel. _Jasne, chyba siłownię._

Zaczynał wstydzić się swoich myśli.

Wtedy podszedł do nich ten, którego David najbardziej się obawiał – szukający. Na żywo sprawiał wrażenie jeszcze bardziej zadufanego w sobie niż w ogłoszeniu zamieszczonym w Proroku Codziennym. Patrzył na nich tak jak pies, który, kiedy już gryzie, nie odpuszcza, póki nie zagryzie człowieka na śmierć. Na widok Davida najpierw przystanął, a potem wydał z siebie nieokreślony bliżej dźwięk. Wyraz twarzy zmienił mu się diametralnie, z chłodnej obojętności przeszedł do szoku, potem oburzenia, a na końcu nieokreślonej złości, przez którą zaczął szybciej oddychać.

— Nazwisko – warknął tylko w jego stronę, patrząc mu intensywnie w oczy; chłopak ledwo wytrzymywał to spojrzenie.

— M… McMillan.

Zapadła cisza, a potem rozległ się głośny trzask. Wzrok Davida z twarzy mężczyzny szybko uciekł w stronę podłogi, gdzie mógł podziwiać miotłę Rosjanina, złamaną w połowie, jakby ten rozładował na niej całą złość. Nikt się nie odzywał, nie śmiał nawet głośniej oddychać, słychać było tylko świszczący oddech Dmitrija Iwanowa, który był wściekły. Był wściekły na cały świat, że Londyn robił mu na złość.

Mruknął coś po rosyjsku i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, nawet nie zawracając sobie głowy zamykaniem za sobą drzwi – odbiły się mocno od ściany i zatrzasnęły same, wytrącając prawie wszystkich ze stanu szoku. Wszystkich, prócz Davida, który nadal patrzył na miotłę, jakby zaraz miała poskładać się z powrotem. Na jego twarzy malowała się rozpacz, a serce biło tak mocno, jakby zaraz miało zatrzymać się z wysiłku.

Zrobienie awantury Scorpiusowi zeszłego ranka nie było takim złym pomysłem.


	4. Rozdział III

**Rozdział III**

_McMillan._

_McMillan._

_McMillan._

Jego własne nazwisko cały czas dźwięczało mu w uszach, jakby powtarzał je raz po raz. Przed oczami miał twarz Dmitrija Iwanowa, człowieka pałającego do niego irracjonalną nienawiścią. To nie było już dziwnym wrażeniem, spychanym na skraj świadomości, nie było także bzdurą, w którą chciał wierzyć. To był _fakt_. Cyryl starał się jakoś go usprawiedliwić i wyjaśnił im, że szukający miewa swoje humory. „Gdybyśmy zwracali uwagę na wszystkie jego fochy, już dawno każdy z nas wylądowałby w wariatkowie." David nie uwierzył mu, ale uśmiechnął się słabo i przez całe spotkanie sączył tylko piwo kremowe, słuchając jednym uchem wynurzeń Scorpiusa na temat ich cudownej gry – chłopak krztusił się wręcz z ekscytacji, ale drużynie to ewidentnie pochlebiało. McMillan miał wrażenie, że gdyby rozmowa trwała dłużej, Malfoy zostałby ich maskotką i jeszcze im za to zapłacił.

Po powrocie do mieszkania uciekł natychmiast do swojego pokoju i ukrył pod kołdrą, zdjął jedynie uprzednio buty, bo w tym wszystkim myślał jeszcze o Dwighcie. Słyszał niewyraźną rozmowę na korytarzu, ktoś nawet szarpnął klamką, ale nie wszedł do środka. Odetchnął z ulgą. Nie zachowywał się jak facet, nawet jak normalny chłopak – bardziej jak rozhisteryzowana dziewczyna. Właściwie to najtrafniejszym określeniem byłoby „dziecko", bo sądził, że pod kołdrą nic mu nie grozi, była jakby tarczą, chroniącą przed całym złem tego świata w pakiecie z Dmitrijem Iwanowem.

Kiedy zabrakło mu powietrza, którym mógłby swobodnie oddychać, wychylił głowę spod kołdry i zerknął w stronę drzwi. Światło w korytarzu było zgaszone, nic nie świeciło w wąską szybę. Czuł się bezpieczny, bez ryzyka, że zaraz wparują ci dwaj psycholodzy i rozpoczną wywody, że tamten Rusek to idiota i pewnie mu zazdrości. To drugie powiedziałby zapewne Dwight, tylko nie potrafiłby wymyślić, czego tak naprawdę można Davidowi zazdrościć.

Westchnął ciężko. Może ta nienawiść nie zrodziła się przypadkiem? Może miało to coś wspólnego z jego ojcem? Gorzej – matką? Nazwisko męża nosiła od siedemnastu lat z kawałkiem, może… Tyle było tych domysłów. Nic nie pasowało. Potwierdziły się jednak groźby ojca. Co prawda nie dostał pałką w głowę, ale nie było to też miłe spotkanie przy kawce – szukający ewidentnie miał na niego alergię. Co było nie tak z jego twarzą? Nie tak z jego nazwiskiem? Nie tak ze… wszystkim, właściwie. Nigdy nie wyróżniał się z tłumu, był człowiekiem zwyczajnie przeciętnym, który nie zwracał uwagi na to, że ktoś inny ubrał sandały do skarpetek albo miał zielone włosy. Każdy powinien pilnować swojego interesu. Co takiego przeszkadzało Iwanowowi, co wzbudzało w nim tę wściekłość? Cokolwiek to było, na kilometr wyglądało na coś podejrzanego. Próbował odtworzyć słowa ojca, ale wyparowały. Ostrzegał go przed szukającym, ale David nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie tonu ani dokładnych słów, jakich ten wobec niego użył.

Czuł, jak powoli ból zaczyna pulsować w skroniach, robiąc mu w głowie jeszcze większy mętlik. Chociaż ojciec zazwyczaj kłamał bez mrugnięcia okiem, zwłaszcza matce, to tym razem miał rację. Gargulce były zwykłą bandą popaprańców, z Dmitrijem na czele. Gdyby naprawdę coś do niego miał, powiedziałby od razu lub zaprotestował, kiedy Scorp powiadomił ich trenera, że zabiera ze sobą kolegę, w końcu podał jego dane, prawda? A tak wyszedł na zwykłego buca, który złamał swoją miotłę, bo nie podobała mu się czyjaś mina.

Prychnął. Tak, o to właśnie chodziło – facet był jakimś ruskim dresem, który chciał człowieka sprać na kwaśne jabłko, kiedy nie spodoba mu się jedno krzywe spojrzenie. Nie należało się tym w ogóle przejmować. Dlaczego więc nie zmrużył oka przez całą noc, bo cały czas miał wrażenie, że słyszy trzask łamanej miotły?

Niedziela była dniem, w którym David zabierał Scorpa do rodziców na obiad, żeby Dwight mógł w spokoju wysprzątać mieszkanie. Matka kiedyś mu powiedziała, że wolałaby już Pearsona zwracającego uprzejmie uwagę na każdą smugę, plamkę, cokolwiek; Scorpius samym oddychaniem doprowadzał ją do szału, choć zazwyczaj była wzorem osoby cierpliwej. Ojca nic nie obchodziło, zwykle siedział tylko na kanapie i przeglądał papiery z pracy, przerywając co jakiś czas, żeby wysłać swoim podwładnym wyjce. David czasem zastanawiał się, czy przypadkiem nie jest adoptowany, w końcu nie posiadał praktycznie _żadnej_ z ich cech. Kiedyś ktoś mu tylko powiedział, że kiedy się zamyśli, to ma "tak trochę wredną mordę" jak jego matka, ale nie dokończył myśli, bo Scorpius zaczął wyć ze śmiechu na cały regulator.

Kilka minut przed szóstą David miał już dość. Był okropnie zmęczony, ale nie mógł zasnąć. Przetarł oczy w nadziei, że tym samym pozbędzie się wrażenia suchości, ale jeszcze bardziej je podrażnił. Czuł się jak przed pierwszym września jakieś siedem lat temu. Nie spał całą noc; bał się, że Tiara przydzieli go do Gryffindoru. To byłby koszmar, bo przecież od czterech pokoleń każdy McMillan zostawał Ślizgonem. Nie zmieniło się to nawet po upadku Czarnego Pana, Slytherin uważano za jedyny słuszny dom. Davida straszono, że go wydziedziczą, jeśli przejdzie mu przez myśl zostanie Puchonem. Robiła to zwłaszcza ciotka Alice, która aktualnie przebywała w Azkabanie, bo w 2019 udowodniono jej w końcu torturowanie własnego brata i zabicie osiemdziesięciu ośmiu mugoli. Wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie jej spojrzenia. Ojciec zakazał mu w ogóle o niej wspominać, bo była chyba największą psychopatką, jaka trafiła się w Surrey od czasu, kiedy Bellatriks Lestrange i Walden Macnair przyszli do ich domu w Haslemere, by przeprowadzić „twórczą dyskusję" z dziadkiem Danielem. David, rzecz jasna, nie był tego świadkiem, bo nawet nie planowano w tamtym czasie, że znajdzie się na tym świecie, ale Draco Malfoy opowiadał takie historie z dziką satysfakcją. A przecież sam nie był lepszy...

Myśl, która nagle pojawiła się w jego głowie, sprawiła, że musiał uderzyć się w policzek, by znów w miarę trzeźwo myśleć. A jeśli Iwanow był śmierciożercą? Ojciec jasno dał do zrozumienia swój brak przynależności do mrocznej sekty świrów w maskach, robił to zwłaszcza na początku dwudziestego pierwszego wieku, gdy czarodzieje próbowali przywrócić ład i porządek w świecie magii. Może Dmitrij trzymał z Alice i chciał, żeby ojciec jednak do nich dołączył? Może się nie zgodził i teraz ten sadysta mści się na Davidzie? Może… Westchnął ciężko.

Zabrał pierwsze lepsze ubrania z krzesła przy biurku i wymknął się – miał nadzieję, że bezszelestnie – do łazienki. Wystarczyło mu jedno spojrzenie na swoje odbicie, by mógł z czystym sumieniem stwierdzić, że wyglądał tak, jak się czuł. Aktualnie grał swój cień, co jeszcze bardziej zniechęcało go do patrzenia na samego siebie.

Ochlapał twarz zimną wodą i wcisnął się w to, co przyniósł z pokoju, uprzednio pryskając obficie, zwłaszcza koszulkę, dezodorantem. Miał nadzieję, że matka nie nabierze szybko podejrzeń, może przynajmniej uda mu się wymyślić jakąś bajeczkę na poczekaniu. Nie wiedział do końca, co chciał zrobić, ale wiedział, że chce to zrobić bardzo mocno. Tak, jak pewnych rzeczy nie chciał robić ze zwyczajnego lenistwa, tak teraz motywował go głównie strach o własne życie. Lubił je mimo wszystko. Nie potrzebował wiele czasu, by wymyślić teorię spiskową, a po dwudziestu czterech godzinach bez snu wszystko wydawało się prawdopodobne. Nawet to, że Iwanow za nim stoi... Odwrócił się szybko, z mocno bijącym sercem lustrując ścianę, czy aby ten się tam nie kryje. Potrzebował kolejnego ciosu w twarz.

Schował różdżkę do kieszeni bluzy i wyszedł ostrożnie z łazienki, starając się zamknąć za sobą drzwi jak najciszej. Kiedy dziwnie zgrzytnęły, zacisnął mocno powieki, ale nikt nie wybiegł na korytarz, ani nie włączył się alarm. Dwight prawdopodobnie robił poranne zakupy albo biegał po parku w swoim dresie, który David osobiście oceniał jako coś, co prowokuje oczy do krwawienia z nadmiaru wrażeń. Scorp co prawda nie chrapał, ale było za wcześnie, by przejawiał jakieś chęci do życia.

Odetchnął i skierował się w stronę szafy przy drzwiach wejściowych, bo, by zakończyć tę „misję", potrzebował jeszcze kurtki i butów. Pearson układał wszystko według chorego schematu, nawet wieszaki dobierał kolorystycznie. David swoje ubłocone trampki znalazł w reklamówce w ciemnym kącie, opatrzone naklejką „do śmieci". Sięgnął po nią, zapomniał jednak, że foliowe torby szeleszczą. Zaklął cicho, gdy wydała irytujący dźwięk. W tym momencie drzwi kuchni otworzyły się i wychylił się zza nich Dwight w fartuszku perfekcyjnej pani domu i nożu kuchennym w dłoni. Na widok Davida odetchnął z ulgą i wyszedł już pewniej na korytarz, biorąc się pod boki, brakowało tylko klasycznego tupnięcia nogą.

— Dlaczego się czaisz, Davidzie? – spytał z troską, którą starał się ukryć, ale nie wychodziło mu to najlepiej.

— Nie czaję się, nie chciałem was obudzić – skłamał gładko, z wzrokiem wbitym jednak w supły na sznurówkach, które próbował doprowadzić do porządku.

— Ależ mnie się nie musisz wstydzić, Dave. Nie naśmiewam się z ciebie ani nie mówię, że mogłeś po prostu bardziej uważać, każdemu z nas to może się zdarzyć, naprawdę…

— O czym ty mówisz?

— No, o tym tłuczku, który dał ci w twarz! – Dwight posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.

David przez chwilę nie był pewien, co ma powiedzieć, bo tak naprawdę nie wiedział o co chodzi. Podniósł się i otrzepał spodnie, zerkając w końcu na przyjaciela niepewnie. Pearson tkwił na swoim miejscu; wyglądał tak, jakby dzielił jego ból po uderzeniu, które nie miało miejsca, więc skąd… Scorpius. Nagle go olśniło i gniew chwilowo zastąpił strach. Wiedział, że od kilkunastu lat przyjaźnił się ze skończonym kretynem, ale nie sądził, że Malfoy wymyśli tak denną bajkę, by wytłumaczyć jego wczorajsze zachowanie. Westchnął ciężko i sięgnął do szafy po kurtkę, nie mogąc już dłużej patrzyć na Dwighta.

— Dzięki za troskę, wszystko dobrze – warknął w końcu i wyszedł z mieszkania, trzaskając drzwiami.

Dwight podskoczył jak oparzony i przez moment tylko wpatrywał się w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą był McMillan. Zamrugał kilka razy oczami, aż w końcu prychnął cicho i wrócił do kuchni. Wszyscy zachowywali się tak, jakby oszaleli. Nie zamierzał brać w tym udziału, chciał służyć za przykład osoby poważnej i racjonalnie myślącej. Ale nie mógł skupić się na robieniu śniadania, bo męczyła go jedna, dosyć ważna kwestia: dlaczego na twarzy Davida nie było śladu po uderzeniu?

Vena McMillan była perfekcjonistką w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Naczynia musiały lśnić, rzeczy nierówne lub niechlujne nie miały prawa bytu w jej idealnej przestrzeni. Dla niej jedna źle nakreślona linia psuła estetykę kartki i nie miała innego wyjścia, jak tylko zaczynać od nowa, dlatego nie poszła w ślady matki, architektki, bo brakowało jej do tego cierpliwości. Ojciec był prawą ręką już trzeciego Ministra Magii od czasów upadku Voldemorta, dlatego miała pieniądze na wynajmowanie ludzi do zmieniania wystroju wielkiej posiadłości McMillanów w Haslemere praktycznie co sezon. Nieważne, czy miała trzynaście, czy trzydzieści dziewięć lat – zawsze była jego oczkiem w głowie i korzystała z tego maksymalnie.

Otworzyła gablotę i wyjęła z niej jedno z ośmiu niedużych, czarnych pudełek. W środku znajdowały się flakoniki, ułożone w równych rzędach i opatrzone naklejkami ze schludnie wypisanymi datami. Myśli. Wyjęła pierwszą z brzegu, która głosiła, że trzyma w sobie wspomnienie z roku 1995, dokładnie ósmego stycznia. Pociągłą, szczupłą twarz Veny wykrzywił lekki grymas. Odłożyła buteleczkę na bok i resztę ukryła z powrotem w pudełku. Zamknęła gablotę na klucz i wsunęła go do kieszeni spodni. Tam byłnajbezpieczniejszy, zawsze istniało ryzyko, że Gabriel otworzy złe drzwi i tu zajrzy. Nawet nie lubiła ryzykować, adrenalinę wolała zostawić dla innych. Machnęła różdżką w stronę ściany, w której ukryła niewielką szafę. Nie mogła trzymać myślodsiewni na widoku, skoro nikt nie miał o jej istnieniu pojęcia. Wyciągnęła misę na środek i westchnęła ciężko. To nie to, że miała wyrzuty sumienia na starość, skąd; po prostu miała coraz większe trudności z trzymaniem się z dala od tych cholernych flakonów, w których poukrywała wszystko to, co było dla niej niewygodne. Lubiła roztrząsać znienawidzone sytuacje, oglądać je z dwóch perspektyw – swojej i Gabriela. Poniekąd ta druga perspektywa była nieco bolesna, bo zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy w niczym się nie zgadzali, zwłaszcza w tamtych czasach.

— Ale teraz już jesteście, opanuj się – mruknęła.

Przyzwyczaiła się do tego, że automatycznie samą siebie pouczała, zamieniając się na kilka sekund we własną matkę. To ją uspokajało i przekonywało o słuszności jej czynów. Nie nazywała tego egoizmem, tylko działaniem dla dobra ogółu.

Przyłożyła różdżkę do skroni i po chwili strzepnęła z niej do myślodsiewni srebrno—białą, świetlistą substancję. Robiła to tak wiele razy, że zdążyła się uzależnić od patrzenia na pewne sprawy z dwóch perspektyw. Wciąż odczuwała jednak dziwny strach przed tym, co ją czeka. To wspomnienie cały czas siedziało w jej głowie i nie dawało spokoju, bo nigdy nie spojrzała na nie oczami Gabriela. Była pewna, że to widział, bo sama mu je zabrała i zamknęła w butelce dobre dwadzieścia lat temu. Nie uważała się za sprytną i przebiegłą, ale ludzi słabych psychicznie należało konsekwentnie odcinać od pewnych spraw. Najpierw jednak chciała odtworzyć to jeszcze raz jako ona, jako Vena. Wzięła głęboki wdech i miała już zagłębić się we własnym wspomnieniu, ale drzwi skrzypnęły i ukazała się w nich głowa Davida. Odskoczyła od myślodsiewni, jakby misa ją poparzyła. Ogarnęła ją dziwna wściekłość, bo tyle razy mu powtarzała, żeby tu nie właził! Ale wtedy przyjrzała się synowi uważniej. Miała wrażenie, że ledwo trzyma się na nogach i patrzy na nią tak, jakby nawet jej nie widział albo wydawała mu się złudzeniem.

— Davie, kochanie, co ci jest? – wykrzyknęła i wypchnęła go na korytarz.

Wyszła tuż za nim, zaciskając palce na jego ramieniu. Przy okazji zatrzasnęła drzwi swojego pokoju, żeby nikomu więcej nie przyszło do głowy tam zaglądać. Grunt to priorytety.

— Mamo, skąd masz myślodsiewnię? – wymruczał David, starając się jednocześnie nie spaść ze schodów, choć matka za wszelką cenę próbowała zrobić z niego worek kartofli, ciągnąc go w dół, najprawdopodobniej do salonu.

— Jaką myślodsiewnię? – Udawanie zaskoczenia nie było zbyt trudne, opanowała tę sztukę do perfekcji. – Wydaje ci się, ile godzin nie spałeś, co? I gdzie jest Scorpius? Mieliście przecież być na jakimś festiwalu, pewnie znowu ukradli ci buty...

— Myślodsiewnię, skąd ją masz? – ponowił pytanie, kiedy usadziła go na kanapie w salonie i przykryła szczelnie kocem.

Matka unikała jego spojrzenia z uporem maniaka. Starał się wpatrywać w nią w miarę przytomnie, mimo że powoli zaczynała się rozmazywać, rozdwajać, zmieniać w mozaikę. Mrugał zawzięcie, choć przychodziło mu to z coraz większym trudem. Najchętniej po prostu poszedłby spać, bo koc był taki ciepły, miękki...

— Mamo, skąd masz...

— Śpij – przerwała mu przez zaciśnięte zęby i puściła w końcu jego ramię, przez co nie potrafił już utrzymać równowagi, nawet siedząc.

Pokiwał głową i po prostu opadł na poduszkę, rejestrując jeszcze przed zapadnięciem w sen, że ojciec cały czas siedział w pomieszczeniu i miał chyba zamiar wznowić jego przesłuchanie. Davidowi brakowało jednak już sił, by czuwać i nasłuchiwać, kilka minut później pochrapywał już cicho, nienękany strachem, który został najwyraźniej zastąpiony pytaniami o myślodsiewnię, a ona nie wydawała mu się tak ważna, by nie mógł chwilę się zdrzemnąć.

Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, ile czasu spał. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, co mu się śniło, możliwe że nic, bo zazwyczaj pamiętał swoje sny jeszcze kilka minut po przebudzeniu. W ustach czuł piasek, właściwie to coś o konsystencji piasku, co jednocześnie sklejało mu język z podniebieniem. Nie czuł się wypoczęty ani trochę, ale na tyle trzeźwy, by potrafić sobie przypomnieć, gdzie był i dlaczego. Koc grzał za mocno, a poduszka uwierała go w policzek i zapewne zostawiła na nim cudowną mozaikę. Nie otwierał jednak oczu, bo chciał najpierw zorientować się, czy jest w salonie sam. Nie słyszał żadnych kłótni, nerwowych szeptów ani niczego, co mogłoby go zaniepokoić. Zostawili go tutaj? Zazwyczaj matka ślęczała nad nim, dopóki nie dowiedziała się wszystkiego, a ojciec wyglądał zza jej ramienia, marszcząc brwi. To „zazwyczaj" miało miejsce jakieś jedenaście lat temu, kiedy David łapał wszelkie magiczne grypy i choroby zakaźne, wszystko do niego przylegało i nie chciało odejść, przez jakiś czas wołali nawet za nim „smocza ospa", zwłaszcza Scorp. Czasem się zastanawiał, dlaczego przyjaźnili się tyle czasu, skoro ich przyjaźń polegała głównie na obrzucaniu siebie mięsem i rechotaniu głośno, kiedy jeden albo drugi się przewróci.

Odkrył w tamtym momencie jedną ważną rzecz – za długie przebywanie ze Scorpiusem skutkowało śmietnikiem zamiastmózgu, skoro myślał o takich rzeczach.

Podniósł się i otworzył oczy, spodziewając się rażącego światła, ale w pokoju panował półmrok. Okna zakryte były w całości zasłonami, choć nie na tyle szczelnie, by promienie słońca nie przedostawały się choć trochę do pomieszczenia. Ojciec drzemał na fotelu, otoczony papierami, jeden nawet przyciskał do piersi, jakby próbował go bronić przez sen. David nie potrafił określić, czy pokłócili się z matką, czy też nie, bo Gabriel zazwyczaj łagodniał, kiedy zapadał w sen, wygładzały mu się rysy twarzy i wyglądał aż za niewinnie. Przyglądanie się ojcu było trochę... dziwne. Zazwyczaj nie skupiał się na twarzach ludzi, i tak nie zapamiętywał szczegółów ich wyglądu, a mógłby wyjść na psychopatę, jednak... teraz szukał w nim czegoś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie dostrzegł, prócz tego, że ma niesamowicie wielkie zęby. O mało nie zarechotał, bo wyobraził sobie reakcję Scorpiusa, gdyby rzucił głośno taką uwagą. Złożył koc i przewiesił go przez oparcie kanapy, po czym podniósł się i cicho wymknął z salonu, zerkając jeszcze niepewnie na Gabriela, który wydał z siebie senne westchnienie, jakby wiedział, o czym myślał jego pierworodny.

David był pewny, że matka siedzi w swoim tajemniczym pokoju na piętrze. Odkąd pamiętał, w ich domu panował zakaz nawet zbliżania się do tych drzwi i przestrzegał tego. Uznał, że mógłby coś zniszczyć i doprowadziłby ją do skrajnego stanu histerii. Możliwe, że jeszcze miała traumę po tym, jak śmierciożercy torturowali jej rodziców w dziewięćdziesiątym siódmym, chociaż uznano dziadka Marka za bohatera i dostali duże odszkodowanie, ale podobno „Vena nie była materialistką". Teraz jednak nie obchodziły go żadne domowe reguły, bo matka zachowywała się jak opętana, z takim uporem wmawiając mu, że ma jakieś halucynacje. Może i to była prawda, że z braku snu widział rzeczy, które nie istniały, ale chciał się upewnić. Wszedł na schody, już od pierwszego stopnia nasłuchując, czy przypadkiem nie zbliża się nikt niepożądany. Zamiast czaić się, mógł po prostu zapytać o tę myślodsiewnię, ale wątpił, by dowiedział się prawdy. A tylko to uważał za cenną informację.

Zbliżył się do drzwi pokoju i przyłożył do nich ucho. Serce biło mu niesamowicie głośno, przez chwilę oddychał głęboko i spokojnie, starając się choć trochę je uciszyć, bo zagłuszało ewentualne odgłosy dochodzące z pomieszczenia. Trwał tak chwilę i złapał za klamkę dopiero wtedy, kiedy miał pewność, że za drzwiami była tylko cisza. Otworzył je powoli, z nadzieją, że nie skrzypią nawet trochę, bo jeśli matka znajdowała się gdzieś blisko, to istniało bardzo duże ryzyko, że zaraz tu przybiegnie i zrobi mu awanturę.

Wśliznął się do środka i odetchnął z ulgą. W pokoju panowała cisza i spokój, jedynie wiatr wpadający przez uchylone okno poruszał delikatnie firanką. Właściwie to David był trochę rozczarowany, bo spodziewał się ciemnych ścian i jakiejś sali tortur. Pokój Veny okazał się ciasnym pomieszczeniem, którego większą część zajmowała ogromna szafa z czterema szafkami, dwoma u góry i dwoma u dołu oraz gablotą, wypełnioną czarnymi pudełkami, opatrzonymi naklejkami z numerami… telefonów? Zmarszczył brwi i podszedł bliżej, szukając jakiejś wskazówki, ale nie miał klucza, mógł jedynie przyglądać się opakowaniom zza szyby.

Największą ciekawość wzbudzała w nim jednak myślodsiewnia ustawiona pośrodku pokoju. Srebrzystobiały płyn wirował w niej lekko, David miał nawet wrażenie, że widzi małą postać unoszącą się nad nim, ale kiedy zamrugał oczami, rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Wziął głęboki wdech i zbliżył się do misy. Liczył się z tym, że nie ma za dużo czasu, bo matka mogła w każdej chwili wkroczyć do pokoju. Nachylił się nad płynem, sądząc, że zaraz wspomnienie wyświetli mu się niczym film, ale z przerażeniem stwierdził, że wciąga go do środka! Nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć, kiedy wylądował w bardzo ciemnym korytarzu. Drogę oświetlało tylko światło różdżki, którą trzymała jakaś dziewczyna przed nim.

— Przepraszam bard… — urwał, kiedy próbował poklepać ją po ramieniu, ale dłoń przeszła przez nie, jakby ta była duchem, zwykłym złudzeniem.

Czyli był tylko obserwatorem. Cóż, nie spodziewał się, że będzie mógł z uczestnikami wspomnień rozmawiać, ale fakt, że miał do czynienia z „duchami", nieco nim wstrząsnął. Dziewczyna ruszyła do przodu szybkim krokiem, więc poszedł za nią, starając się trochę ją wyprzedzić, by móc się jej przyjrzeć. Przypominała mu kogoś, ale nie miał pamięci do twarzy, nie liczył na to, że szybko skojarzy, kim była. Miała długie włosy i ogromne okulary na nosie, właściwie to przesłaniały pół twarzy, po jej policzkach łzy spływały strumieniami, kończąc swoją drogę gdzieś w grubym szaliku, który zasłaniał usta. Nie wiedział, czy powinno mu być przykro, wyglądała na zrozpaczoną, kiedy tak potykała się raz po raz, starając się wydostać z przestrzeni nieoświetlonej nawet pojedynczymi pochodniami. Biegł za nią, bo chciał wiedzieć, co się stało.

Znikąd pojawiły się trzy stopnie schodów, które pokonała jednym skokiem, ale o mało nie zrobiła fikołka do tyłu na śliskiej powierzchni korytarza. Znajdowali się w Hogwarcie! Jednak nie takim, który znał. Ten Hogwart był jakiś… inny. Nie potrafił stwierdzić dlaczego, alew czasach, kiedy on się tam uczył, korytarze nigdy nie były opustoszałe, zawsze ktoś się kręcił, nawet duch. Teraz nie dostrzegł nikogo, kroki dziewczyny odbijały się głośnym echem od ścian, ciche chlipnięcia brzmiały nagle jak głośny szloch. Czuł się tu nieswojo i ona chyba też, zgasiła światło różdżki, ale ją samą cały czas trzymała w pogotowiu, jedynie opatuliła się bardziej ciemnym płaszczem. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że miała przypiętą do piersi odznakę prefekta.

Przypominała mu trochę Dwighta biegnącego na ratunek pierwszakowi, ale on nigdy nie płakał. Nie publicznie.

Kiedy wybiegła na dwór, spodziewał się, że automatycznie owionie go mroźne powietrze, ale wokół niego nadal panowała ta sama, pokojowa temperatura. Błonia pokrywał śnieg sięgający co najmniej kostek, drzewa uginały się pod białym puchem. To tutaj znajdowali się wszyscy uczniowie, naprawdę wszyscy, większe i mniejsze grupki cieszyły się z pogody i obrzucały się śnieżkami albo wykonywały akrobacje na zaczarowanych sankach. Chciał znaleźć w tym tłumie ojca albo chociaż Basila Pearsona, ale musiał podążać za właścicielką wspomnienia, która już prawie biegła w stronę dwóch osób stojących pod drzewem. Ewidentnie miały niezły ubaw z tego, że ta płacze.

— MACNAIR, ODDAJ MOJĄ TORBĘ! – zapiszczała i nagle przestał jej współczuć, bo naprawdę była miniaturą Dwighta, brakowało tylko charakterystycznej postawy osoby, której w tylnej części ciała tkwi kij – ona trochę się garbiła.

Nie wiedział, do kogo mówi te słowa, ale wywnioskował, że do dziewczyny, która szczerzyła zęby i wysunęła się nieznacznie do przodu. Nie potrzebował podpowiedzi, by stwierdzić, że to Ślizgonka. Albo chociaż naprawdę zdemoralizowana Krukonka. Na pewno wyróżniała się z tłumu, ale nie tym, że była jakoś szczególnie ładna — właściwie to jej postawa i sposób patrzenia na otaczające ją ślicznotki dawał jasno do zrozumienia, że prędzej wsadziłaby sobie patyk do oka, niż skorzystała z porad czasopisma _Czarownica_. Jedynym śladem integracji z kosmetykami były usta pomalowane jaskrawoczerwoną szminką, co i tak uczynione zostało dość nieudolnie — uważny rozmówca mógłby dostrzec smugi czerwieni na zębach dziewczyny.

— Ale po co? Fajna jest – odburknęła w odpowiedzi i wyciągnęła torbę zza pleców, po czym wyrzuciła jej zawartość na śnieg. – Tylko to takie jakieś ciężkie.

Stojący obok niej chłopak ryknął śmiechem i David dopiero teraz zwrócił na niego uwagę, przez co o mało nie przewrócił się z wrażenia. Dmitrij Iwanow, odmłodzony o jakieś dwadzieścia lat, stał tam obok tej całej Macnair i szczerzył złośliwie zęby, chociaż… Nie, to nie mógł być on. Mimo wszystko jego twarz, nawet prezentująca całą pogardę, jaką odczuwał względem tej biednej dziewczyny, do której najwyraźniej należało wspomnienie, wydawała mu się jakaś dziwnie… inna. Mógł go porównać do Puchona, który ma radochę z tego, że to po raz pierwszy nie jego torba wpadła w łapy idiotów ze starszego rocznika i ci nie mają nad nim władzy. Jednak porównanie go do pałającego nienawiścią do wszystkich istot żywych buca było obraźliwe, bo jego twarz była po prostu miła, innego określenia David nie potrafił znaleźć.

— Odejmujemy ci punkty, pało, bo w środku nie było kurczaka – powiedział, przejmując od koleżanki torbę i zajrzał do środka, by po chwili zrobić najmniej przekonującą smutną minę, jaką David w życiu widział. I choć to nie był Iwanow, którego „poznał" po meczu, to miał ochotę czymś mu przywalić, bo kiedy zerknął na właścicielkę torby, zrobiło mu się naprawdę jej żal. Nie powstrzymywała nawet łez, tylko stała z bezradnie rozłożonymi rękami, patrząc na swoje książki, jakby były jej dziećmi.

— Proszę… — szepnęła w końcu, zaciskając mocno powieki.

— Skoro tak bardzo chcesz ją z powrotem, to masz – mruknął Dmitrij i wzruszył ramionami.

Odetchnęła z ulgą i podeszła do niego, wyciągając rękę przed siebie. Już prawie trzymała w dłoni pasek torby, kiedy Rosjanin nagle odwrócił się i wrzucił ją do jeziora, na nowo wybuchając śmiechem. Macnair zagwizdała z uznaniem i poklepała swoją ofiarę po plecach. Ta była w takim szoku, że nie miała nawet siły się odsunąć.

— Nurkuj, Cox, _mała syrenko_ – burknęła i odeszła razem z Iwanowem w stronę zamku. David czekał na moment, w którym oboje zawisną w powietrzu albo wylądują na ziemi, powaleni jakimś zaklęciem. Błonia jednak zaczęły rozpływać się i po chwili znalazł się z powrotem w pokoju swojej matki. Siedział na ziemi i dygotał z zimna. Dopiero teraz odczuł minusową temperaturę, ale to nie było winą pogody we wspomnieniu…

Cox. Cox. _Cox_. Nazwisko panieńskie jego matki, co do tego nie miał wątpliwości…

Iwanow był śmierciożercą i znęcał się nad jego matką. Do tego pałał do niego nienawiścią i możliwe, że takie same uczucia żywił w stosunku do jego ojca. Ale dlaczego?

David wiedział tylko jedno – dowie się tego, na pewno, ale wtedy facet słono za to zapłaci.


	5. Rozdział IV

**Rozdział IV**

Persefona Macnair zapadła w sen, ale Faust wciąż czytał monotonnym głosem baśń o Czarze Marze i gdaczącym pieńku. Nienawidził akurat tej opowieści jakiegoś tam barda, jego ojciec nigdy mu takich bzdur nie czytał, ale czuł się jak jakiś tyran, kiedy córka podstawiała mu pod nos zniszczony tom baśni, a on mówił „nie". Co prawda potem próbowała zmusić jego różdżką drzewo do wydawania dziwnych odgłosów, ale uważał to bardziej za oznaki jej ogromnej wyobraźni, niźli coś złego. Genevieve, jego żona, o dziwo nie komentowała tego, jak to miała w zwyczaju, tylko piorunowała oboje wzrokiem, kiedy siedzieli całe popołudnie pod sędziwym dębem w niewielkim ogrodzie i rzucali na niego bzdurne zaklęcia.

Przerwał, gdy Persefona westchnęła ciężko i przewróciła się na drugi bok, nieświadomie kopiąc go piętą w łydkę. Zmarszczył brwi i odłożył tom baśni na szafkę obok jej łóżka, po czym zgasił lampkę. W tym samym momencie gwiazdki przyklejone do sufitu zaczęły mocno błyszczeć, w duecie z ogromnym księżycem, powoli zyskującym na ostrości. Uśmiechnął się lekko i podniósł się ostrożnie, starając się tym samym córki nie obudzić – zawsze było ryzyko, że będzie musiał czytać jej bajkę od nowa, inaczej urządzi koncert wycia i szlochów, słyszalny kilka kilometrów dalej. Akurat tę cechę odziedziczyła po swojej matce, bo Faust, mimo tendencji do robienia cyrków w młodości, po ślubie nieco ucichł i stał się zwyczajnym pantoflarzem, choć nie potrafił się do tego przyznać.

Niegdyś platynowe włosy teraz widocznie posiwiały i straciły swój blask, przypominał bardziej zdziwaczałego, starego modela niż Ślizgona, którego seksualność podważali wszyscy jego znajomi. Teraz, kiedy patrzył na siebie w lustrze, na pewno nie był „androgeniczny", jak jego syn. Orfeusz odziedziczył zdecydowanie po nim cechy chłopca, który czuje się chłopcem, ale wszyscy wmawiają mu, że zachowuje się jak dziewczyna. Podobno powodowały to nogi grubości dwóch zapałek i spojrzenie spłoszonej sarny, choć zdaniem samego zainteresowanego to nawet nie była jego wina, bo kiedy się zamyślił, oczy same tak robiły, jak wszystkim wmawiał.

Faust przeciągnął się, a jego twarz wykrzywił grymas, kiedy coś mocno strzyknęło mu w kościach. Starość zdecydowanie nie była powodem do radości i choć jego duch wciąż trwał w zawieszeniu, jako osiemnastoletni ćwok, to ciało praktycznie stało już jedną nogą w grobie. No dobra, może dramatyzował, ale jak skóra może się marszczyć w tak zastraszającym tempie, kiedy człowiek wklepuje sobie tonę, a nawet dwie, kremów swojej żony? Jego ponure wynurzenia przerwało ciche chrapnięcie Persefony, która przewróciła się gwałtownie na drugi bok, najwyraźniej pochłonięta fascynującym snem, bo uśmiechała się do siebie. Automatycznie na usta Macnaira też wypłynął uśmiech i wyszedł z jej pokoju, zamykając za sobą cicho drzwi. Nadal było ryzyko, że dziewczynka zaraz zaniesie się szlochem i spokojny wieczór trafi szlag.

Dom odziedziczony po dziadku był stosunkowo mały, ale to czyniło go przytulnym. Korytarz na piętrze miał sufit tak niski, że trzeba było się schylić, żeby nie nabić sobie guza na czubku głowy, ale domownicy byli do tego przyzwyczajeni, kiedy zgarbieni przebiegali tędy do jedynej toalety w całym budynku. Możliwe, że świętej pamięci Alfred Macnair nie cierpiał wpuszczać tu innych ludzi, a że był niskim jegomościem (bądźmy szczerzy, metr czterdzieści czynił go kurduplem), stwierdził więc, że po co mu wyższy sufit. Mógł pomyśleć o swoich wnukach. Stary zgred.

Drzwi do łazienki były nieco uchylone, dlatego chwilę później znalazł się przy nich Faust, wsadzając jednocześnie głowę do środka. Genevieve zazwyczaj zamykała się na klucz, kiedy robiła się na bóstwo, więc tym razem robić się musiała tylko jedna osoba – Ramone.

– Jaka szprycha z ciebie, siostro – sarknął, oparłszy się nonszalancko o framugę i wyszczerzył zęby w złośliwym uśmieszku.

Kobieta podskoczyła, rozmazując sobie szminkę na całej długości policzka i jęknęła głośno, patrząc na swoje odbicie. Miała prawie czterdzieści trzy lata i nadal nie opanowała umiejętności poprawnego nakładania na usta tego czerwonego mazidła, które rozłaziło się potem po zębach i robiło z niej wampira, a teraz jeszcze Faust wszystko zepsuł, przerywając jej prawie poprawne malowanie dolnej wargi.

– Czego chcesz? – warknęła, odwracając się do niego i zmierzyła brata krytycznym spojrzeniem. Wyglądał o wiele lepiej niż ona, chociaż był już tatuśkiem, jak sama go określiła jakiś czas temu. Ramone co prawda nie przezentowała się jeszcze tak źle, bo starzała się wolno, jak ich ojciec (który nie żył już dobre dwadzieścia lat, ale mniejsza z tym), ale była pewna, że Faust potrafiłby zrobić sobie lepszy makijaż i wyrwałby wszystkich podstarzałych czarodziejów na byle jakim przyjęciu.

– Gdzie idziesz? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie. Naprawdę był ciekawy, nawet się nie nabijał

Ramone przez chwilę nie zamierzała odpowiedzieć, tylko sięgnęła po tusz do rzęs, żeby poudawać, że jest bardzo zajęta malowaniem, ale w końcu westchnęła i patrząc na jego odbicie w lustrze, powiedziała:

– Na bankiet z okazji wygranej Gargulców.

– Sama?

– No raczej, że nie z tobą. Marcel ma dzisiaj drugą zmianę, muszę iść sama.

Brwi Fausta automatycznie wystrzeliły w górę i zagwizdał cicho, nieświadomie drażniąc tym siostrę. Nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek odważy się wyjść na jakąkolwiek imprezę bez swojej przyzwoitki w postaci męża, który praktycznie przez całe przyjęcia żarł zawartość bufetu, a potem się dziwił, że ludzie go nigdzie nie zapraszają. Nawet Ramone przy nim nie wychodziła na tak żarłoczną, choć bankiety głównie były dla niej okazją, żeby zjeść coś, czego sama nie potrafiła ugotować.

– Ale radziłbym ci uważać.

Tym razem to Ramone wyglądała na skonsternowaną, kiedy odwróciła głowę w jego stronę i spojrzała nań ze zdziwieniem. Niby na co ma uważać? Na wielką klatę Igora, którą mógłby ją zmieść z powierzchni ziemi? Szpilki Genevieve robiące z niej pokrakę wyższą niż w rzeczywistości?

– Tam jest mnóstwo ludzi, jeszcze się na ciebie rzucą i zrobią kanapkę z pasztetem!

Faust zaczął rechotać i wybiegł z łazienki, trzaskając drzwiami, zanim jeszcze zdążyła się zorientować, co tak naprawdę powiedział. Słowa te doszły jednak do niej chwilę później, bo będąc już na dole usłyszał, jak Ramone krzyczy coś o tym, że jej brat to najgorszy ćwok, jaki chodził po ziemi.

Od momentu, w którym David odkrył wspomnienie swojej matki, minęły dwa dni. Tuż po tym, jak myślodsiewnia wypuściła go z powrotem do pokoju, dygoczącego z zimna i przerażonego tym, co zobaczył, wybiegł z domu rodziców i jak najszybciej teleportował się do Londynu. Musiał trochę pochodzić po mieście i zebrać wszystkie myśli, by móc racjonalnie myśleć. Pewność, że Iwanow jest śmierciożercą jeszcze się w nim umacniała i nie potrafił zrozumieć uwielbienia, jakim darzył go Scorpius. Co prawda Voldemort już dawno nie żył, ale na pewno nadal tworzyły się jego kółka adoracji, Dmitrij musiał do któregoś z nich należeć, innego wytłumaczenia David nie potrafił albo też nie chciał znaleźć. Do mieszkania w Londynie wrócił już spokojniejszy, udając, że wszystko w porządku, a wszelkie pytania zbywał tym, że musiał jakoś rozładować swoją wściekłość. Nie chciało mu się już nawet kłócić z Malfoyem o to, dlaczego okłamał Dwightiego w sprawie meczu. Musiałby wtedy opowiedzieć mu także wszystko o Iwanowie, a wolał najpierw zebrać dowody i pogadać z ojcem.

Wtorkowy poranek był wyjątkowo leniwy. David obudził się dosyć wcześnie, ale przez jakieś dwie godziny leżał na łóżku i gapił się w sufit. Nie chciało mu się wstać, a głównym tego winowajcą było mocne słońce wpadające przez wąskie okna pokoju. Przekręcił się na bok i zerknął na mugolski budzik. Wpół do dziesiątej. Potarł zaspane oczy i westchnął ciężko. Wylosował najmniejsze pomieszczenie w mieszkaniu i nawet tam nie potrafił utrzymać porządku. Po podłodze walały się ubrania i komiksy, stare podręczniki tworzyły chwiejny stos gdzieś w kącie, miotła kurzyła się na samym szczycie regału zapełnionego książkami, a z wielkiego plakatu na ścianie szczerzył do niego zęby Basil Pearson, trzymający w ręku butelkę Talerzobłysku 2000. Właściwie to w życiu nie zgodziłby się, żeby to coś wisiało w jego pokoju, gdyby Dwight nie szantażował go zaprzestaniem prania jego skarpetek. Trzeba było odizolować się od niego tuż po zakończeniu siódmego roku nauki w Hogwarcie, pomyślał odruchowo, ale zaraz wyrzucił tę okropną myśl z głowy, podnosząc się do siadu. Z tej perspektywy pokój prezentował się jeszcze gorzej i bał się reakcji swojego przyjaciela, który… który powinien już dawno tu wejść ze swoimi pretensjami. Brwi Davida odruchowo powędrowały w górę i spojrzał wyczekująco w stronę drzwi, ale nadal pozostawały zamknięte.

Ta oznaka była niepokojąca, nawet bardzo, i mogła świadczyć o dwóch rzeczach: Pearson zaspał albo przebywał właśnie w sklepie. Obie były nieprawdopodobne, bo ten spał maksymalnie sześć godzin, żeby resztę dnia przeznaczyć na zaprowadzanie porządku, a do sklepu chodził najpóźniej o siódmej i wracał jak najszybciej, by zdążyć zrobić śniadanie przed tym, jak wiecznie marudzący Scorpius się obudzi. Zawsze potem robił obchód po pokojach, żeby móc załamać się kilka(set) razy nad ich stanem, dlatego już samo to, że David wstał dopiero o dziesiątej, było jakąś zapowiedzią apokalipsy. Podniósł się i wciągnął na tyłek wczorajsze spodnie, mimo pewności, że Dwight dostanie zawału z przerażenia. Wyczuwał swoim dodatkowym zmysłem, czy ubrania na ciałach ludzi są świeże, czy oni są zbyt leniwi na to, by znaleźć coś innego w szafie. Wyszedł na korytarz, zamykając za sobą drzwi najciszej, jak tylko potrafił i skierował swoje kroki do kuchni, po której zazwyczaj ktoś się kręcił. Nie mylił się, istotnie ktoś tam przebywał, ale chyba nie życzył sobie jego obecności.

– Scorpiusie, to nieetyczne i obrzydliwe! – Dwight starał się mówić półgłosem, ale nie wychodziło mu to, powoli zaczynał zwyczajnie piszczeć. – Są czarodzieje, którzy bardziej na to zasługują niż ty! Jesteś niesprawiedliwy, rozpuszczony i powinieneś się za siebie wstydzić, rozumiesz?! To jest…

– Och, zamknij się już – warknął Scorpius, wyraźnie rozdrażniony. – Nikomu nie stała się krzywda, o co robisz taką aferę?

– Stała się! To niezmywalna plama na twoim sumieniu, choć nigdy się do tego nie przyznasz... to gra nie fair i dobrze o tym wiesz, gdyby David się dowiedział…

– Powiedz słowo Davidowi to przyrzekam, że wsadzę ci wszystkie twoje miotełki do kurzu w dupę i wyślę w paczce na Madagaskar.

– Scorpiusie…

– ZAMKNIJ SIĘ, PEARSON.

W tym momencie David wszedł do kuchni, starając się zrobić to bardzo naturalnie. Ziewnął głośno i usiadł przy stole, chcąc wyglądać na wciąż zaspanego. Dwight odskoczył od Scorpiusa i poprawił krawat. Jego zazwyczaj blade policzki były teraz czerwone z wściekłości, tudzież wstydu, że dał się przyłapać na nieeleganckiej sprzeczce. Wygładził poły marynarki i wyszedł z pomieszczenia, posyłając jeszcze Davidowi blady uśmiech. Ten przeniósł wzrok na Malfoya, chyba tylko cudem nie wyglądając na zaszokowanego całą sytuacją. To i tak było bez znaczenia, bo Scorp nie zauważyłby żadnych niepokojących oznak nawet wtedy, gdyby McMillan miał wypisane na czole „wszystko słyszałem". Wyglądał na wściekłego i bawił się kapslem od piwa, turlając go po stole w tę i z powrotem. Robił tak zawsze wtedy, kiedy ojciec nie zgadzał się na jakąś jego zachciankę albo dostał kosza od dziewczyny, która „ewidentnie na niego leci!" Ale to było jeszcze za czasów Hogwartu, teraz powinien być teoretycznie dojrzały i spokojny. Teoretycznie.

– Coś się stało? – David nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zadaniem tego pytania i od razu ugryzł się w język, mając wielką ochotę na cofnięcie swoich słów.

Przeceniał jednak bystrość Scorpiusa, ten wzruszył tylko ramionami i zamiast toczyć kapsel, starał się wbić go w drewno, porysował je nawet chyba w kilku miejscach, ale miało się wrażenie, że taki jest jego cel. Jakby zniszczenie czegokolwiek dało mu niewymowną ulgę. Nie dawało najwyraźniej, bo chwilę później odsunął się gwałtownie z krzesłem i rzucił kapslem w stronę śmietnika. Nie trafił, przedmiot odbił się od ściany i potoczył pod szafkę. Malfoy burknął coś pod nosem i spojrzał na Davida z wyraźną pretensją.

– Nic się nie stało. NIC, KOMPLETNIE NIC SIĘ NIE STAŁO, POZA TYM, ŻE TEN ZGRED BAWI SIĘ W MOJĄ MATKĘ, CHOCIAŻ NIKT GO O TO NIE PROSI. OBAJ JESTEŚCIE PAŁAMI, Z TĄ RÓŻNICĄ, ŻE PEARSON BEZ WAHANIA WYRZUCIŁBY CIĘ Z DOMU, A TY NIE MASZ ODWAGI POKAZAĆ MU, GDZIE SĄ TE CHOLERNE DRZWI!

Scorpius zdążył w tym czasie wstać i zacząć nie krzyczeć, a wrzeszczeć, jakby coś go opętało. David wytrzeszczał na niego oczy i bał się cokolwiek powiedzieć, do tego dostrzegł kątem oka Dwighta stojącego w drzwiach. Z pewnym wahaniem przeniósł na niego wzrok. Chłopak jakby się zgarbił i przytrzymywał się kurczowo framugi, drugą dłonią starając się rozluźnić duszący go najwyraźniej krawat. Policzki kolorem przypominały ognistorude włosy Imogen, a hełm na jego głowie nagle stracił swój blask. Teraz to Dave był trzecim kołem u wozu, umiejscowionym między młotem a kowadłem. Zazwyczaj machał ręką na sprzeczki tych dwóch, ale odkąd zamieszkali w jednym mieszkaniu, przybrały na sile, a skrywane przez siedem lat nauki w Hogwarcie pretensje zaczynały wychodzić na zewnątrz. Taki wybuch był tylko kwestią czasu, ale trudno było tak naprawdę wyprowadzić Dwighta z równowagi, McMillan podejrzewał więc, że w kuchni pokłócili się o coś większego niż góra brudnych talerzy w zlewie.

– Powtórz to, Malfoy – wykrztusił w końcu Dwight głosem przepełnionym tak wielkim żalem, że aż Davidowi zrobiło się przykro i wyrzucił na chwilę z głowy swoje problemy, bo właśnie tutaj, w tej kuchni, działa się osobista tragedia jego przyjaciela. O ile jeszcze mogli być przyjaciółmi po tym, co Pearson usłyszał.

– Dobrze, mogę powtórzyć wszystko, powiem nawet więcej, nikt cię tu nie chciał od samego początku, nie wykopałem cię razem z twoimi płynami do czyszczenia wszystkiego tylko dlatego, bo to mieszkanie Davida, a nie moje – powiedział Scorpius, podchodząc do Dwighta z miną, która miała świadczyć o tym, że chce go zmieść z powierzchni ziemi.

David wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, chcąc powstrzymać ich kłótnię przed rozrośnięciem się do kolosalnych rozmiarów, nim każdy z nich powie coś, czego potem będą żałować, ale ubiegł go Pearson:

– Równie dobrze może wywalić ciebie! Poczekaj godzinę, aż zrobię obiad, będziesz mógł sobie zjeść obierki, to co świnie lubią najbardziej!

Potem wszystko potoczyło się już bardzo szybko: Scorpius przywalił mu pięścią w nos, Dwightie, nieco oszołomiony, złapał leżący w pobliżu Drewnobłysk i prysnął mu płynem w twarz, Malfoy upadł na ziemię, wrzeszcząc coś o umieraniu, a Pearson rozpłakał się na środku kuchni, przepraszając Merlina, że jest takim złym człowiekiem.

David był tak oszołomiony, że nadal siedział na swoim miejscu, obserwując tę parodię kłótni dwóch dorosłych facetów. Modlił się, żeby to szybko się skończyło, a krokodyle łzy zniknęły z policzków Dwighta, nadal ściskającego w dłoni Drewnobłysk 2001, którego pierwsze kilkanaście kropel o mało nie uśmierciło leżącego na podłodze i zawodzącego Scorpa. I siedziałby tak nadal, gdyby nie dzwonek do drzwi. Irytująca melodyjka z Muppetów, a raczej samo „manam manam, tududu" powtarzane osiemset razy przez Scorpa, który specjalnie to nagrał zniekształconym głosem zaczęło wwiercać im się w bębenki i powoli doprowadzać je do stanu autodestrukcji, dlatego David zerwał się od stołu, przeskoczył przez wijącego się w konwulsjach Malfoya i pobiegł do drzwi, bo naciśnięcie klamki uciszało ten jazgot. Na korytarzu stała Imogen, podziwiająca wszystkie nierówności ściany. W ręku ściskała torbę z zakupami i lekko nimi podrygiwała, jakby do rytmu tej irytującej melodyjki, przez którą ucierpiało pewnie pół kamienicy.

– Cześć, Imogen, co ty tu robisz? – spytał nerwowo, zerkając jeszcze do tyłu, jakby nagle miał znaleźć się za nim Scorp z wypalonymi gałkami ocznymi i chcieć zjeść im mózgi.

– Hee... – urwała, kiedy w końcu spojrzała na Davida, a jej policzki pokryły się rumieńcem tak mocnym, że praktycznie zlewały się z intensywnie rudymi włosami.

Zmarszczył brwi i dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że stoi przed nią tylko w tych znoszonych spodniach, dlatego sam się speszył i bez słowa wpuścił ją do środka. Prawie obok niego przebiegła i kiedy on zamykał drzwi, Imogen znalazła się już w kuchni, a jej głośny wrzask uświadomił mu, że z perspektywy osoby niepowiązanej z aferą, która miała miejsce przed chwilą, było wręcz tragicznie.

David wrócił do kuchni w odpowiednim momencie, żeby zobaczyć, jak Heat przykłada Dwightowi do krwawiącego nosa całą garść wacików, które przyjął od niej z wdzięcznością, po czym pobiegł do łazienki. Imogen, nie przejmując się tym, że rozsypała całe zakupy, jakoś podniosła Scorpa, który już nawet nie zawodził, tylko skulił w sobie i nadal trzymał za twarz, jakby co najmniej Dwight przywalił mu nagrzanym żelazkiem, a nie prysnął w nią detergentem ojca.

– Stój prosto, bo zaraz zaczniesz krwawić jak Dwightie, Malfoy! – warknęła do Scorpiusa, co o dziwo podziałało, bo odjął dłonie od zaciśniętych powiek i złapał się zlewu. David patrzył na to wszystko zaskoczony i zupełnie bezradny, bo nie wiedział jak ma jeszcze pomóc, skoro Imogen radziła sobie z nim lepiej, niż McMillan przez jakieś piętnaście lat przyjaźni. Kiedy Malfoy wykrzyknął pierwsze „kurwa mać, kobieto, od razu mnie dobij", Dave już wiedział, że nie chce na to patrzeć i pobiegł do łazienki, do Dwighta.

Magicznym sposobem zapomniał o Iwanowie i o wszystkim, co go przez kilka nocy z rzędu nurtowało, ale te wszystkie zmartwienia zastąpił nowy problem – o co chodziło w rozmowie Dwighta i Scorpa, którą podsłuchał? I dlaczego nie miał o niczym wiedzieć?

Bankiet organizowany na cześć Gargulców z Gródka odbywał się w hotelu, w którym ci przebywali na czas mistrzostw. Wielką salę przystrojono w narodowe barwy drużyny, a na podeście rozstawiła się rosyjska orkiestra, która co prawda nie serwowała samych biesiadnych hitów, ale przeciętnego Anglika ta muzyka miała prawo drażnić.

Ramone była tym właśnie przeciętnym Anglikiem, bo kiedy stanęła w wejściu do sali, automatycznie skrzywiła się; charyzmatyczny wokalista właśnie wtedy zapowiedział „Biełyje Rozy". Z bankietem ta impreza nic wspólnego nie miała, bardziej z wielkim weselem gdzieś na wsi, co w sumie jeszcze mocniej ją zirytowało i poszłaby sobie gdyby nie to, że zapowiedziała już swoją obecność. Poza tym Faust na pewno by się z niej śmiał, że nadal zachowuje się jakby miała siedemnaście lat.

Wzięła głęboki wdech i ruszyła przed siebie, szukając jakiegoś miejsca na sali, w którym mogłaby grać ścianę, a także zapoznać się z bufetem, bo nie jadła obiadu (Genevieve potrafiła tylko rzucać talerzami, więc z braku Marcela siódmy dzień z rzędu Ramone byłaby zmuszona piec naleśniki). W końcu znalazła sobie taki kącik, do tego z jedzeniem i bez żadnej czarownicy w rozpadającej się garsonce, która zaczęłaby wciskać jej historie o tym, jak zdradza ją mąż i powinna schudnąć, ale lubi jeść pieczeń. Ramone też lubiła, ale miała przynajmniej pewność, że Marcel nie odważy się spojrzeć na jakąś zielarkę od siedmiu boleści, bo wie, że wypróbowałaby na nim te wszystkie trzydzieści sposobów zabicia kogoś kciukiem.

Zajęła miejsce, poprawiła niewygodną sukienkę i już miała obejrzeć sobie pysznie wyglądające koreczki, kiedy nagle ten cały tłum Rosjan i przypadkowych fanów Gargulców podniósł się i zaczął buczeć, gwizdać, klaskać, tupać i wydawać inne nieludzkie odgłosy. Ramone nic nie była w stanie ze swojego miejsca dostrzec, więc tylko klasnęła w dłonie raz czy dwa i usiadła z powrotem, bo nie chciała stać jak kretynka i udawać, że wie, czym się wszyscy wokół tak ekscytują. Właściwie to wiedziała, bo z tego co wyczytała w listach, które raz na ruski rok słał jej Dmitrij, Cyryl był gwiazdą w magicznej części Rosji i czarownice, które nigdy nie miały nic wspólnego z Quidditchem, nagle dostawały spazmów na widok jednego gracza, mogącego się pochwalić przystojną twarzą. Ona nie widziała w nim nic specjalnego, owszem, bił na głowę wszystkich innych ludzi, jeśli chodzi o kości policzkowe, ale miał mordę bardziej wredną niż Faust, więc wolała go omijać szerokim łukiem.

Ludzie rzucili się w stronę Gargulców, żebym im gratulować, dlatego Ramone przestała już udawać, że się ekscytuje równo mocno jak oni i skupiła się na koreczkach, swoją drogą piekielnie dobrych.

– Widzę, że nic się nie zmieniło. – Usłyszała nagle obok siebie i podskoczyła gwałtownie, o mało nie dusząc się serem, który z zaangażowaniem żuła. Po chwili na krzesło obok opadł ciężko Dmitrij Iwanow we własnej osobie i uśmiechnął się do niej słabo. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że grymas, który od biedy mogła uznać za uśmiech na widok przyjaciółki, jest wymuszony i najchętniej rzuciłby w kogoś tym całym stołem szwedzkim, uprzednio ratując skrzydełka kurczaka, jego miłość od zawsze.

– Chyba nie myślisz, że pójdę całować stopy temu całemu Cyrylowi, co? – burknęła i wzruszyła ramionami, bo dziwny humor Dmitrija nagle jej się udzielił.

– Nie, ale mi możesz.

Przewróciła oczami i nie odpowiedziała już na to ani słowem, bo nie chciała się z nim kłócić. Widziała go ostatnio dziesięć lat temu i zmieniło się tylko to, że teraz Dmitrij był trzeźwy, a nie ledwo kontaktujący przez ilość wódki, którą w siebie wlał. Nadal nie mogła go nazwać prawdziwym Mitką, był jakiś obcy i zamyślony. Siedział z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i wgapiał się w brzeg stołu, jakby zapomniał, że Ramone siedzi obok niego. Nie wiedziała jak ma zainicjować rozmowę, nawet zaczęła żałować, że tu przyszła. Chyba lepiej by na tym wyszła, gdyby została w domu.

Kiedy już miała go przeprosić i pójść sobie, Dmitrij nagle się odezwał:

– On ma syna?

Zmarszczyła brwi, przez chwilę niepewna, czy Mitka mówi do niej, czy do obrusu albo do swoich paznokci.

– Kto?

– No... Gabrych... Znaczy się McMillan.

Na dźwięk nazwiska Gabriela automatycznie się skrzywiła, a potem zrobiło jej się dziwnie niedobrze, ale nie z obrzydzenia na samą myśl tylko... mogła to chyba nazwać smutkiem albo uczuciem straty, czymkolwiek, co powodowało, że miała ochotę uciec jak najdalej, ewentualnie potraktować się zaklęciem zapomnienia. Mogła nazwać tego już obcego dla niej człowieka mianem tematu tabu.

– A bo ja wiem, czy ma. Nie widziałam go dobre dwadzieścia lat, musisz mi przypominać? Bo może zapomniałeś, ale nas zostawił.

– No wiem, wiem – odwarknął i w końcu na nią spojrzał. Nie potrafiła określić czy jest bardziej wściekły, czy może jest mu zwyczajnie źle. – Bo chyba go spotkałem.

Ramone wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy. To było ostatnią wiadomością, jaką spodziewała się od niego usłyszeć i nie wiedziała, co ma odpowiedzieć. Jedynie westchnęła ciężko i sięgnęła po wódkę, którą podsunęła Dmitrijowi pod nos i chyba pierwszy raz w życiu nie była zmartwiona tym, że zareagował na to z takim entuzjazmem.


	6. Rozdział V

**Rozdział V**

Scorpius już następnego dnia po scenie w kuchni zachowywał się normalnie, choć nadal nie pozwalał Dwightowi sprzątać w swoim pokoju i udawał, że ten nie istnieje. David wolał już więcej się nie wtrącać, bo miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię i już stamtąd nie wyjść, kiedy przypominał sobie rozpacz na twarzy Imogen, gdy zobaczyła Pearsona szlochającego nad jęczącym z bólu Malfoyem. Za każdym razem po prostu uderzał się w czoło. Heat była chyba jedyną Puchonką na tej kuli ziemskiej, która chciała z nimi rozmawiać, wszystkie inne unikały Scorpiusa jak ognia. Z jaką ulgą odetchnie zapewne jej rocznik we wrześniu, kiedy nie zastanie już przy stole Ślizgonów Malfoya i spółki. A przede wszystkim Dwighta, dumnie wyprostowanego przy stole Krukonów albo zaganiającego pierwszorocznych do dormitoriów jak stado owiec. Na samą myśl robiło mu się słabo, potem przypominał sobie, że to już za nim i oddychał z ulgą, wracając jak najszybciej do swoich zajęć. Gorzej z Dwightem, który wpadał w coraz większą depresję z tęsknoty za posadą prefekta i polerowaniem odznaki, którą zawsze przypinał dokładnie koło serca. Chyba chciał tym pokazać jak mocno jest związany ze swoją „pracą".

David potrząsnął głową, wytrącony z zamyślenia przez pisk czajnika. Włożył torebkę herbaty do kubka, wlał mleko a potem zalał to wszystko wrzątkiem uważając, żeby przypadkiem nie oblać siebie i wszystkiego wokół, bo uchwyt czajnika nieco parzył go w palce. Mógłby zrobić to wszystko machnięciem różdżki, ale nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić kataklizmu, którego byłby sprawcą, gdyby próbował „ułatwić" sobie życie. To i tak cud, że nie palił wody. Przez całe życie we wszystkim wyręczał go albo skrzat albo matka, bo w pewnym momencie miała już dość stwora kręcącego im się po domu. Wziął ostrożnie kubek i udał się z nim do pokoju, który nazywali „salonem", choć to bardziej była ironia ze strony Scorpiusa, bowiem pomieszczenie to równie dobrze mogłoby służyć za składzik na wszystkie środki czystości Dwighta. Przy ścianie stała tylko kanapa, w towarzystwie dwóch regałów, które wyglądały jakby przytrzymywały się jej, by nie upaść na podłogę. Stolik zasługiwał na miano mikroskopijnego i gdyby nie to, że naczynia były zmywane na bieżąco, to pewnie uginałaby się pod nimi, bo tylko Pearsonowi chciało się je myć. David ustawił tam kubek, na wszelki wypadek zaklinając go, by tkwił tam spokojnie, póki on nie wróci z gazetą. Chwilę później przybiegł z Prorokiem Codziennym i usadowił się na kanapie, wciąż zerkając z niepokojem na herbatę. Zachowywał się dziwnie i zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale kontrolował ją odruchowo, jakby ona też miała zwariować. Westchnął ciężko i otworzył gazetę na stronie z ogłoszeniem o konkursie. Próbował znaleźć tam coś, co go olśni, ale drużyna Gargulców jedynie krążyła po stronie i próbowała zabić go wzrokiem.

Nie wiedział, po co to robi, skoro od meczu minęło już dużo czasu i teoretycznie powinien dać sobie z tym spokój, jak ze wszystkim, co go irytowało albo psuło mu humor. Taką osobą na pewno był Dmitrij Iwanow, a jednak David nie potrafił wyrzucić z głowy tego, jak mężczyzna zareagował na jego widok. Poza tym widział go także we wspomnieniach matki, to wszystko musiało mieć jakieś większe znaczenie.

Westchnął ciężko i odłożył gazetę na stolik, zrezygnowany tak samo jak dnia poprzedniego i jeszcze poprzedniego, i tydzień temu. I praktycznie cały czas odkąd skończył naukę w Hogwarcie.

Chciał zobaczyć więcej, to było oczywiste, ale nie wiedział jak to zrobić, skoro z myślodsiewni mógł korzystać tylko w Haslemere i to pod nieobecność matki, bo przecież mogłaby go zabić za włażenie do jej sanktuarium. Poza tym potrzebował klucza do gabloty. Ta sprawa nie dawała mu spokoju i zdawał sobie sprawę, że Imogen to widziała, ale nie komentowała jego zachowania ani nie podpytywała, jedynie czuł na sobie jej zmartwione spojrzenie. Był jej za to poniekąd wdzięczny, ale z drugiej strony chciał się wygadać komuś, kto nie nabijałby się z niego jak Scorp, ani nie zapowietrzał z oburzenia jak Dwight. Nie inicjował jednak żadnej rozmowy, bo sama myśl o tym sprawiała, że czuł się jak kretyn. Niby znał ją siedem lat, a przynajmniej kiwał dyskretnie głową na korytarzu, żeby nikt nie pomyślał, że się kumplują, ale... ale mimo wszystko zwierzanie jej się wydawało mu się jakieś słabe. Fakt, nie wpasowywał się w ramy byłego Ślizgona z prawdziwego zdarzenia, ze swoimi zdolnościami do biadolenia nad sensem życia póki ktoś nie uderzy go mocno w twarz, ale też nie zamierzał starzeć się ze świadomością, że równie dobrze Tiara mogła go kiedyś przydzielić do Hufflepufu.

W połowie sierpnia miał rozpocząć praktyki w Ministerstwie, których zadaniem było przygotować go do życia, jak twierdził ojciec, ale David widział w nich jeden, poważny problem – odciągały go od rozmyślania nad wszystkimi ważnymi sprawami, właściwie to trochę się obawiał, że wszyscy oczekują od niego, że zacznie zachowywać się dojrzale, ale nie zamierzał, jeśli miało to oznaczać bycie nudnym urzędnikiem, jak Gabriel. Tak, uważał swojego ojca za nudziarza, chociaż czasem dostawał ataków furii i kłótnie w salonie kończyło głośne trzaskanie drzwiami. Wtedy zapadała w domu ogłuszająca cisza i wszystko wracało do normy. W takich momentach David współczuł swojej matce, że wyszła za kogoś, kto potrafi wydzierać się nawet głośniej od niej samej, ale to przynajmniej oczyszczało atmosferę i potrafił czasem spojrzeć na rodziciela z uznaniem, w głębi ducha jednak modląc się o to, by nie skończył tak samo. Wolał to położenie w jakim się znajdował, kiedy jego głosu zazwyczaj nikt nie słyszał, nawet podczas karaoke, bo to Scorp się wczuwał, zawodząc smutne pieśni o straconej miłości.

David jęknął głośno i uderzył się dłonią w czoło, jakby to miało pomóc mu w oczyszczeniu umysłu z myśli, ale jedynie zaniepokoiło Dwighta, bo przybiegł do salonu, szukając źródła hałasu, ale kiedy zobaczył, że to tylko Dave, pokręcił głową i wrócił do siebie.

Wszystko zaczęło pozornie wracać do normy z początkiem sierpnia, nawet Scorpius się uspokoił i mówił Dwightowi „przepraszam", kiedy przepychał się obok niego do toalety (dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności właśnie wtedy Pearson odczuwał potrzebę kręcenia się w pobliżu...) i zamiast w swoim pokoju siedział w salonie, oglądając głupawe kreskówki, bo niesamowicie bawiło go, że ktoś wsadził rysunki do płaskiego pudła. Użył wtedy tego telewizora po raz pierwszy od zakupu mieszkania i Dwight doszukiwał się w tym znaków apokalipsy, ale o dziwo nie wypowiadał się głośno, przez większość czasu siedząc w kuchni i podśpiewując stare hity Fatalnych Jędz. Tylko David cały czas pamiętał o ich kłótni i, mimo że obiecał sobie koniec roztrząsania sprawy myślodsiewni, całymi dniami rozmyślał o tym, co ojca łączy z Iwanowem, kim jest ta cała Macnair i dlaczego matka tak chroni swojego tajemniczego pokoju. Rozpisał to sobie nawet na przylepnych kartkach i teraz zajmowały całą powierzchnię ściany nad biurkiem, czasem jedna na drugiej, bo zmienił w jakiejś sprawie zdanie. Miał nadzieję, że w niedługim czasie wszystko się wyjaśni.

Niedziele przeznaczone były dla Dwighta, bo mógł wysprzątać cały dom pod nieobecność Davida i Scorpiusa, którzy jadali wtedy obiad u McMillanów. David nigdy nie myślał o tym, dlaczego nie chodzą do Malfoyów, ale jeździli do Haslemere z przyzwyczajenia i nikt, prócz Veny, rzecz jasna, nie protestował, bo była to już swego rodzaju tradycja, nawet za czasów szkolnych Scorp zjawiał się u nich co weekend. Tym razem jednak, możliwe, że przez poczucie winy, zaprosił do siebie także Dwighta. I to było błędem, choć Dave zdał sobie z niego sprawę dopiero, kiedy znaleźli się już w wiosce, a Dwight wdepnął w coś cuchnącego i wpadł w histerię. Musieli zrobić postój na środku szerokiej ścieżki, żeby mógł wytrzeć idealnie wypastowane buty chusteczkami i płynem, a jednocześnie nie padł zemdlony na gorący żwir. Scorpius oczywiście chciał go zostawić, ze zwyczajnego wstydu, że nie ma normalnych znajomych, ale David kopnął go w kostkę i musiał użalać się nad sobą jedynie w duchu.

W końcu dotarli do domu, gdzie przywitała ich nieco zaskoczona Vena, ale nie skomentowała obecności Pearsona, jedynie zmierzyła go nieprzychylnym wzrokiem. David miał wrażenie, że matkę coś dręczyło, ale wolał o nic nie pytać, bo niepotrzebnie zdenerwowałby ją jeszcze mocniej, a tego zdecydowanie nie chciał, bo rzucać talerzami mogła, kiedy nie było tu jego znajomych. Przybrała w końcu neutralną minę i zaprosiła ich do jadalni, gdzie wszystko już przygotowała. David odczuwał lekki niepokój, bo nigdzie nie dostrzegł ojca, a zazwyczaj już wtedy nalewał sobie Ognistej Whisky, żeby jakoś przetrzymać tę godzinę wyrwaną z życiorysu.

Kilka minut później wszyscy siedzieli przy stole nienaturalnie sztywno, z wyjątkiem Dwighta, on zawsze był wyprostowany jak struna i zachowanie robota opanował do perfekcji. Aktualnie ukradkiem dezynfekował ręce pod stołem swoimi magicznymi chusteczkami, które dostał od Imogen kilka dni wcześniej. Odkąd wręczyła mu fioletową paczuszkę zachowywał się dziwnie i nie pozwalał jej nikomu tknąć, zwłaszcza Scorpowi, który koniecznie chciał jego chusteczkami wyczyścić nos. Teraz przypatrywał się bardzo niedyskretnie matce Davida i próbował zwrócić na siebie jej uwagę. Uparcie udawała, że go nie widzi, może głównie dlatego, bo uważała go za idiotę i przez ostatnie siedem lat usiłowała przekonać własnego syna, żeby przestał się z nim zadawać. Bezskutecznie, co burzyło jej harmonię, miała nadzieję, że życie nie wystawi jej cierpliwości na próbę i Malfoy nie będzie tu nocował, a pojedzie z powrotem do Londynu.

David obserwował to wszystko z dziwnym rozbawieniem, choć odczuwał też niepokój, bowiem jego ojciec w ogóle nie pojawił się jeszcze na obiedzie. Matka wyglądała na bardziej spiętą niż zwykle, nawet nie udawała cudownej gospodyni, stukała jedynie widelcem o brzeg talerza i patrzyła gdzieś w przeciwny kąt pokoju.

— Pani McMillan, mógłbym się dowiedzieć, czym myje pani talerze?

Scorpius zakrztusił się przełykanym właśnie kawałkiem pieczeni i rozkaszlał się jak gruźlik, starając się nie wybuchnąć jednocześnie dzikim rechotem, bo to na bank by go udusiło. Vena zacisnęła szczęki i przeniosła wzrok na Dwighta. Gdyby potrafiła zabijać wzrokiem, Pearson prawdopodobnie już leżałby martwy na podłodze, ewentualnie walczył ostatkiem sił o życie, podczas gdy wybuchowa kobieta kazałaby mu wypluć to pytanie. Dwight zdawał się jednak tego nie zauważać, wyprostował się i począł wpatrywać się w nią, oczekując odpowiedzi. David zamarł, gotów ratować przyjaciela z opresji tłumaczeniem, że jest niezrównoważony psychicznie.

— Słucham? – zapytała w końcu chłodno, przechylając delikatnie głowę na bok. Wyglądała jak wąż, szykujący się do ataku. W takich momentach Dave zawsze się jej bał, choć nigdy nie zachowywała się tak w stosunku do niego, raczej jego ojca. Gabriel zazwyczaj w ogóle na to nie reagował albo kazał jej się uspokoić. Nie sądził, by Pearson był gotowy coś takiego zrobić, ale najwyraźniej teraz spodobała mu się zabawa „ile czasu minie, zanim Vena McMillan rzuci mi się do gardła".

— Widzi pani te smugi? – Uniósł swój talerz na wysokość twarzy i wskazał miejsca, które ewidentnie się mu nie podobały, choć nadal uśmiechał się uprzejmie. – Są charakterystyczne dla wszystkich tanich detergentów reklamowanych w równie tanich gazetach, takich jak Czarownica.

Vena milczała, wciąż gromiąc go wzrokiem, czego on nadal nie zauważał i kontynuował wywód.

— Zalecałbym pani zmianę płynu na Talerzobłysk 2000, moja mama go używa i jest naprawdę zadowolona, bo mimo że talerze myją się same, to i tak wiele zależy od…

David kopnął go w końcu pod stołem, bo miał wrażenie, że zaraz dojdzie do brutalnego mordu. Scorpius nadal się dusił, ignorowany przez wszystkich, co przestało mu się podobać w połowie słowotoku Dwighta i starał się kaszleć na tyle głośno, by dostać choć odrobinę należącej mu się uwagi. Pearson posłał oburzone spojrzenie najpierw Davidowi, a potem Scorpiusowi, po czym wrócił wzrokiem do Veny, starając się znów wyglądać na uprzejmego potomka największego pedanta, jakiego widział świat magiczny. Nie dostrzegał w swoim zachowaniu niczego złego, właściwie można go było porównać do sąsiadki, która nieświadomie doprowadza innych do szału, krytykując krzywo postawioną donicę z kwiatkami, przeszkadzającą jej w swobodnym funkcjonowaniu.

— Oczywiście nie krytykuję pani, bo każdy ma prawo do błędów, każdy z nas kiedyś był żółtodziobem...

— Robisz się bezczelny, Dwight – wycedziła Vena ze szczęką zaciśniętą tak mocno, że przypominała teraz nie węża, a... David nie potrafił znaleźć dobrego odpowiednika matki w świecie drapieżników, nawet Scorpius się uspokoił. W spokoju przeżuwał obiad, obserwując scenę z zapartym tchem, choć widać było też, że trochę boi się nadchodzącej burzy.

— Mamo, nie zapomniałaś o czymś? – bąknął nieśmiało Dave, nie patrząc nawet na nią, a wpatrywał się w pełny talerz, którego nawet nie tknął, bo sytuacja w domu całkowicie odebrała mu apetyt. Miał nadzieję, że może naprawdę zapomniała i właśnie jej ciasto zmieniało się w ruinę.

Nie mylił się. Vena przez chwilę wyglądała tak, jakby ktoś uderzył ją w twarz, bo właśnie szykowała się do ataku na Pearsona, słownego oczywiście, po którym jego noga więcej by tu nie postała, ale wtedy dotarł do niej sens słów syna i zerwała się ze swojego miejsca, by pobiec do kuchni.

— Dwightie, ty nie masz mózgu – wybełkotał Scorpius z pełnymi ustami, a sam fakt, że Malfoy w ogóle się do niego odezwał tak Dwighta zaskoczył, że nawet nie odpowiedział. Najwyraźniej zamknął się w sobie, krzyżując ręce na piersi i utkwił wzrok w obrusie, kontemplując nad sensem życia i detergentów.

Zapadła cisza, przerywana odgłosem przeżuwania i przełykania Scorpiusa. W pewnym momencie David dostrzegł w drzwiach od strony korytarza jakiś ruch, a po chwili w pomieszczeniu zjawił się ojciec, nieco zamyślony, ale posłał synowi słaby uśmiech. David odetchnął z ulgą.

— Gdzie byłeś? – spytał po prostu, nie zaprzątając sobie głowy wstępami.

— W pracy – odparł Gabriel zmęczonym głosem i usiadł naprzeciw niego, uprzednio biorąc karafkę Ognistej Whisky z szafki, jakby akurat w tym momencie była mu do życia niezbędna. David jednak nie zwrócił na to takiej uwagi jak na to, że ojciec ewidentnie kłamał. Kto normalny niedziele spędza w pracy, zwłaszcza urzędnicy Ministerstwa? Na Merlina, żyli w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku i nawet w świecie magicznym istniało coś takiego jak wolne weekendy, zwłaszcza dla ludzi na wyższym stanowisku. Przynajmniej tak mówił Scorp, próbując go przekonać, że praktyki akurat tam to nie koniec świata.

— W niedzielę? Kto normalny chodzi do pracy w...

— Nie drąż – przerwała mu Vena, która nagle zjawiła się w jadalni i postawiła przed Dwightem nowy talerz tak gwałtownie, że o mało nie wybiła mu nim zębów.

David chciał drążyć, bardzo chciał, bo nigdy tego nie robił, ale kiedy już otworzył usta, żeby zadać następne pytanie, zaraz je zamknął, bo pomyślał, że reszta mogłaby poczuć się niezręcznie, kiedy matka jak zwykle dosyć niedelikatnie by go zbywała. Był zahartowany, ale Scorp pewnie później by się z niego nabijał, dlatego zrezygnował z tego i pozwolił matce przejąć inicjatywę, bo najwyraźniej obrała inna taktykę, zasypując Malfoya pytaniami o Astorię. Przez resztę obiadu jedynie obserwował ojca, który zdawał się tego nie zauważać i czytał z żywym zainteresowaniem starego Proroka Codziennego.

Po obiedzie David chciał już uciec do Londynu, ale najwyraźniej nikt nie przejawiał do tego chęci, bo Scorpius rozwalił się na kanapie, jakby był u siebie, a Dwight postanowił przejść się po ogrodzie ze swoimi chusteczkami i pomyśleć o życiu w towarzystwie przyrody. Matka siedziała w kuchni, zajmując się sprzątaniem, choć miał wrażenie, że po prostu czeka, aż sobie pójdą. Ulżyłby jej w tym bólu znoszenia obecności własnego syna i jego znajomych, ale wyganianie ich byłoby już chamskie, a to nie on był naczelnym ćwokiem tej bandy. Wtedy coś go tknęło. Siedział właśnie obok Malfoya, który popadł w stan płytkiej drzemki, z której co chwila go wybudzał, szturchając go w ramię. Ojca nie było i nie zanosiło się na to, że wróci szybko, matka siedziała w kuchni, wszyscy zajęci byli sobą... Na samą myśl o tym, że mógłby bezpiecznie dostać się do pokoju z myślodsiewnią aż zrobiło mu się słabo. Nie sądził, że będzie miał okazję zajrzeć jeszcze raz do wspomnień.

Nie potrzebował tego „dreszczyku", żeby móc funkcjonować, ale odbierał to jako dosyć motywujące uczucie, coś na kształt wrażenia, że jest szpiegiem, kiedy uciekał po cichu z salonu na schody, co jakiś czas oglądając się za siebie. Dziwne, mógł się porównać do naiwnej postaci z głupkowatego filmu, ale to wszystko było winą tego właśnie pokoju, kryjącego sekrety, które jednocześnie chciał odkryć i nie chciał, jednak miał wrażenie, że robi dobrze, chociaż próbując do nich dotrzeć. Wciąż miał w pamięci pierwszą wyprawę w głąb głowy matki i to, jak się potem czuł, ale nie mógł tego porównać do nieprzyjemnego uczucia podczas teleportacji, dlatego był w stanie się poświęcić i zajrzeć do wspomnień Veny jeszcze raz. Ewentualnie dwa.

Wziął głęboki wdech i zatrzymał się pod drzwiami. Może zbyt się wczuwał, ale miał wrażenie, że bije od nich niewidzialna siła, ciągnąca go do środka. Zacisnął palce na klamce i pociągnął. Ku jego zdziwieniu otworzyły się z lekkim skrzypieniem, prowokując jego serce do dzikiego galopu. Aż zaschło mu w gardle, ale nie miał zamiaru się modlić nad klamką, dygocząc z ekscytacji. Wślizgnął się szybko do środka i przez chwilę stał oparty o ścianę, próbując prześwietlić pokój wzrokiem, a emocje wyparowały z niego szybciej niż się spodziewał, zostawiając po sobie coś na kształt rozczarowania. Matka wyniosła myślodsiewnię. Albo ją schowała. Cokolwiek z nią zrobiła – nie było jej w pokoju wtedy, kiedy jej potrzebował.

Pomieszczenie było małe, David wywnioskował więc, że nie mogła schować jej w pokoju, choć na wszelki wypadek bez większej nadziei zajrzał pod kanapę w kącie. Określenie jego uczuć mianem głębokiego rozczarowania naprawdę było idealnie dopasowane do sytuacji i sam o tym dobrze wiedział, kiedy stanął zrezygnowany na środku pokoju. I wyszedłby, zamierzając nigdy nie wrócić, gdyby promienie słońca wpadające przez szyby nie odbiły się od drzwiczek gabloty, rażąc przy tym Davida w oczy. A przynajmniej miał wrażenie, że dały mu tym samym jakiś znak. Podszedł ostrożnie do mebla i dziwna ekscytacja powróciła wraz ze spostrzeżeniem, że drzwiczki były niedomknięte.

Punkt widzenia zależy od punktu siedzenia, nie mógł tego dostrzec od wejścia, bo nie były uchylone na tyle, by miał szansę zobaczyć to z takiej odległości. Odrzucił jednak te rozmyślania, uznając, że zajmie się nimi później i otworzył gablotę na całą szerokość, by po chwili wyjąć z niej wszystkie pudełka i rozłożyć na podłodze. Usiadł przed nimi po turecku i począł się w nie wpatrywać, próbując na razie przywyknąć do stanu, w jakim się właśnie znajdował. Czuł się jak nieposłuszne dziecko.

Dziwna numeracja pudełek nadal nic mu nie mówiła, ale poszczególne flakoniki opatrzone były datami, a także drukowanymi literami, więc to na nich postanowił się skupić. Matka ustawiła je chronologicznie, najstarsza buteleczka pochodziła z grudnia dziewięćdziesiątego czwartego, a najstarsza z marca dziewięćdziesiątego dziewiątego. Dosyć dużo wspomnień (pudełek było sześć i mieściły po sześć flakoników) i jedyna szansa, by coś z nimi zrobić – David miał mętlik w głowie. Chciał zobaczyć ich zawartość, ale nie miał myślodsiewni. Bez zastanowienia schwycił przypadkowe dwie buteleczki i ulokował je w kieszeniach spodni. Wystawały, zwłaszcza ta, która dzieliła się miejscem z paczką gumy do żucia, ale miał nadzieję, że nikt tego nie zauważy.

Nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co zamierzał przemycić do domu, ale uznał, że skoro raz matka nie zamknęła gabloty, to może popełni ten błąd także po raz drugi. A wtedy, miał przynajmniej taką nadzieję, uda mu się wrócić po więcej. Wsadził opakowania na swoje miejsce, nie przejmując się w ogóle ich ułożeniem i znów wrócił na środek pomieszczenia, starając się uspokoić oddech. Musiał przecież wyglądać naturalnie. Kiedy serce przestało bić tak mocno i emocje prawie że z niego zeszły, pozostawiając po sobie jakiś dziwny niedosyt, skierował się do wyjścia.

Zamknął nieuważnie drzwi, dosyć głośno nimi trzaskając. Miał ochotę nakrzyczeć na samego siebie, ale jedynie zaklął pod nosem. Vena nie przybiegła spanikowana, było dobrze. Już wyciągał różdżkę, żeby zamknąć za sobą drzwi zaklęciem, ale wtedy zachrypnięty, cichy głos dochodzący od strony schodów prowadzących na ostatnie piętro domu o mało nie doprowadził go do zawału:

— Co ty robisz? – Gabriel nie brzmiał jak ktoś, kto jest zły. Kiedy David przeniósł na niego nieco wystraszony wzrok, zdał sobie sprawę, że właściwie nie potrafi określić, w jakim jego ojciec jest nastroju. Wyglądał jakby dopiero co wybudził się z długiej drzemki, ale prawdopodobnie w taki stan wprowadziła go spora dawka Ognistej. Daleki był jednak od jakiegokolwiek gniewu, bardziej emanowało z niego zmęczenie i dziwna rezygnacja, choć może to Dave dramatyzował.

— Byłem w pokoju mamy – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą. Odsunął się jednak od drzwi i schował różdżkę do kieszeni spodni, jakby wciąż miał jedenaście lat i bał się poprosić o masło przy śniadaniu, bo nie lubił być dźgany różdżką, nawet przypadkiem, kiedy ani matce ani ojcu nie chciało się po prostu podać mu tej cholernej maselniczki.

— Rozmawialiśmy o tym wiele razy, Dave – westchnął Gabriel, przeczesując włosy dłonią. – Matka mówiła mi, że majaczyłeś z przemęczenia o jakiejś myślodsiewni, a przecież...

— Tato, możesz już przestać udawać, że nic się nie stało, wiem o wszystkim, o tym, że Iwanow próbuje cię przeciągnąć na swoją stronę, powinieneś coś z tym zrobić...

Zamilkł gwałtownie, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że powiedział o kilka słów za dużo, a potwierdziła to jeszcze reakcja ojca, który wytrzeszczył na niego oczy i przez chwilę nie wiedział, co ma odpowiedzieć. Dopiero później najwyraźniej dotarł do niego sens słów syna i zmarszczył brwi, a wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się tak gwałtownie, że David naprawdę zaczął się obawiać, bo nigdy w ciągu prawie osiemnastu lat nie widział nikogo tak bardzo wściekłego. Gniew pojawił się nagle, znikąd, jakby to jedno nazwisko sprowokowało całe jego pokłady kryjące się gdzieś w McMillanie.

– Powtórz to, co powiedziałeś.

David nie potrafił wykrztusić słowa, jedynie cofnął się o krok, próbując telepatycznie przeprosić ojca.

– To nie są twoje sprawy i trzymaj się od tego z daleka – warknął Gabriel, na szczęście ze swojego miejsca, ale David czuł, że wolałby oberwać Cruciatusem. – Nie wiesz, kim jest Dmitrij Iwanow i nie powinieneś się w to wtrącać, Dave, czy naprawdę musisz być takim upartym gnojkiem, jak Malfoy? Dzięki Merlinowi nie polazłeś na ten mecz, ale trzymaj się od tego z daleka. Nawet już cię o to nie proszę, po prostu masz przestać się koło tego kręcić, rozumiesz? Myślisz, że wszystko jest takie proste, a wszyscy są z natury dobrzy, ale to bzdura. Czy ty nie rozumiesz, że to nie są ludzie, z którymi można by wypić sobie niedzielną kawkę, czy naprawdę musiałbyś najpierw oberwać od któregoś z nich zaklęciem, żeby to pojąć?

Cisza, która zapadła w tamtym momencie, była wręcz ogłuszająca, David miał wrażenie, że zaraz pękną mu od niej bębenki, ale nie potrafił się ruszyć i uciec. Mętlik w jego głowie można było porównać do tornada siejącego spustoszenie, bo już nie wiedział, co ma o tym wszystkim sądzić, a poczucie winy rozrywało go od środka i dwa razy mocniej żałował, że pojechał na ten cholerny mecz, że dał się namówić Scorpiusowi, że nie posłuchał ojca i gdyby tylko wiedział... Dave nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, jak mocno by go zawiódł.

W końcu Gabriel westchnął ciężko, posłał mu ostatnie groźne spojrzenie i wrócił na górę, zamykając drzwi od pokoju z głośnym trzaskiem, który skutecznie Davida otrzeźwił i ruszył się w końcu z miejsca, mając przy tym wrażenie, że jego kolana są zbudowane z waty. Odechciało mu się oglądać cokolwiek i miał ochotę wrócić do Londynu, właściwie na zawsze, a niedziele spędzać na myciu podłóg z Dwightem, bo to byłoby o wiele lepsze zajęcie niż unikanie wzroku ojca.

Taki miał przynajmniej plan.

Poniedziałek nadszedł za szybko i nawet Dwight musiał to stwierdzić, kiedy nerwowo poprawiał krawat w lustrze w łazience, powtarzając wymyśloną przez siebie formułkę mającą powalić wszystkich na kolana. Po raz pierwszy w swoim osiemnastoletnim życiu miał przekroczyć próg Departamentu Czystości i z tej okazji wymył ręce dziewięć razy więcej niż zwykle („zwykle" dezynfekował je od czterech do sześciu w zależności od tego, ile razy musiał dotykać rzeczy Scorpiusa). David pomógł mu zawiązać krawat, który Pearson chwilę później odkaził, ale posłał przyjacielowi spojrzenie pełne wdzięczności. Najbardziej przejmował się rozpoczęciem pracy w Ministerstwie, bo jego własny ojciec miał być jego szefem, a uważał go za autorytet. Basil Pearson oficjalnie był geniuszem czystości świata magicznego.

— Stresujesz się, Dwightie? – spytał McMillan, patrząc na ich odbicia w lustrze w korytarzu. Wyglądali trochę jakby byli przedstawieniem dwóch skrajności – Dwight miał na sobie garnitur, a jego włosy lśniły jak w reklamie szamponu, za to David był rozczochrany i zaspany, o czym świadczyła zaschnięta ślina na jego policzku. Pearson raz po raz zerkał na nią z niesmakiem.

— Głupie pytanie, Davidzie – odburknął, ale widać było, że przytakuje mu w myślach. – Od tego zależy cała moja przyszłość!

David pokiwał głową, ale poklepał go w końcu po plecach i wyminął, by ruszyć w stronę kuchni. Był głodny i dziwnie spokojny, chciał z tego korzystać, póki Scorpius jeszcze smacznie spał.

— David? – powiedział nagle nieśmiało Dwight, zerkając na niego niepewnie.

— No?

— Patrzysz na to ze złej perspektywy.

Chwilę później wyszedł, nieświadomie burząc spokój, który David miał przez mniej niż dwadzieścia cztery godziny. Aż odechciało mu się jeść.


End file.
